Saving the Selkies
by G-Of The Rivers
Summary: On assignment from the Foundation, Mark rescues a little girl who happens to be a creature of lore – a Selkie in human form. She is desperate to be reunited with her mother, who is stuck as a main attraction at the Sea Park. Mark and Elizabeth want to help them, but it's soon evident that the nefarious Mr. Schubert has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 1**

For the last half-hour Mark Harris, aka, the _Man from Atlantis_, sat stone-faced on the bleachers closest to the Olympic sized pool and gazed at sea-animals as they frolicked and performed tricks for amusement and fish treats. He and Dr. Elizabeth Merrill were requested to visit a new theme park – _Sea Planet _– because the trainers claimed the animals, and seals in particular, acted 'weird' and 'crazy.'

Elizabeth approached the bench and lowered her bucket of fish guts. "I knew bringing you out here wasn't the best idea, Mark. But you insisted." She held his arm. "Maybe we should go now."

"No, Elizabeth. It is fine. I want to stay for the rest of the performance."

Elizabeth sat beside him and shielded her eyes. The sun beat down fierce since the morning and by noon she was glad to have spent a lot of time in the pool cooling off with the dolphins. "Okay. but it doesn't look like you're enjoying this."

"I do not enjoy watching sea creatures in captivity. I am merely observing for strange behavior as requested. They have much more fun and freedom when they play in the ocean."

"Absolutely, that's where they belong."

Mark spent the better part of the day monitoring the animals in the tanks and pools and his soothing presence relaxed them. One seal prodded Mark urgently. She swam circles around him, pecked his cheeks, and behaved jealously when he turned his attention to the others. When Mark stared into her gentle eyes he glimpsed a profound sadness. The trainers named her 'Velvet' and she was supposed to be the main seal attraction. Little by little she grew disinterested in performing, to the point where she hid from her trainers and barely touched her food. The trainers remarked that her mood-swings were like that of a real woman.

"Elizabeth, do you see how Velvet reacts? She is in dire need of something. And she is lonely." Mark pointed out a slender and shiny black seal with beige spotting.

"How can you be sure? In need of what? Maybe she's ill. I'm still running tests."

"No. Your tests will be negative. She is not physically sick, she is _homesick_, Elizabeth, and misses her family. Did you notice how she attached herself to me? She wants me to help her."

"How can you? Does she want to escape? I would think all animals feel the same way."

Mark leaned on the pool railing. "I am not positive, but I think she wants me to help her find her child."

Elizabeth could only nod at his assumptions. She never failed to be amazed by Mark's clear intuition. He had a way of reaching out and understanding most animals in the sea and on land. However, the 'language of fish' still eluded him.

Elizabeth ran a brush through her wavy blonde ponytail and shook it loose. She just changed out of her black and blue wetsuit into a pair of blue jean bellbottoms and a pale blue button-down shirt. She looked forward to going home for a long soak in a warm bubble bath.

"The poor thing is a very long way from home, Mark, and she senses the distance."

"Perhaps. But right now Velvet senses that she is very near."

"She?"

"Her daughter. I wish there was a way I can bring them together." Mark lowered his green eyes. He twirled his mouth, unsure if he should reveal the next truth.

Elizabeth knew how to read Mark like a book. It was near impossible for him to be deceptive, though he caught on to human attributes very quickly and knew how to put them into practice when necessary. She held her hips and forced his gaze.

"What is it, Mark? There's something else bothering you."

Mark squared his broad shoulders and faced her. "I will not lie. Velvet is _not_ an ordinary seal, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned. "Mark, you are not going to start on those myths and legends again, are you?"

Mark stared at her incredulous. Scientists were renowned for skepticism, but he thought Elizabeth of all people would believe him. "My kind, whatever they may be, are said to be a myth, but I exist, don't I? I know it is near impossible for a human to understand, but Velvet _is_ a Selkie."

Elizabeth suppressed a sigh and folded her arms. "Fine. Supposing she is? Then why doesn't she just turn human and try and find her own child?"

"Because it is not her time. A Selkie can only become human at specific periods. For Velvet, should she choose to do so, it is every ninth night. So she has three days to go." Mark glanced forlornly at the pool. "Velvet has walked amongst humans for years now and has never been discovered. Right now she is trapped just like the other animals. The sad part is that she is fully aware of her situation. Despite their animal form, Selkies can still have human thoughts."

"I'm sorry, Mark. I never knew much about Selkies. I was more of a mermaid fan." Elizabeth said.

"Mermaids are known to be far more vicious. Selkies are generally sweet and gentle shape-shifters. At least the females are."

"Oh. That's good. But I also heard they're capricious."

"Very. That is why Velvet is showing these mood swings." He gripped the barrier and his jaw clenched. "I don't think she can hold on that much longer, Elizabeth. She is dying."

Although he kept stoic, Elizabeth felt a grief radiate from Mark for the seal. She put her arm through his and patted his bicep as a show of support. "Maybe there's a way to get her out of here. I can tell the owners that she needs special attention at the Foundation and then we can try to find her child. If she knows we are trying that may help her situation."

Mark gazed down at her kindly. "That is a very good suggestion. I want to do that."

Elizabeth bit her lip and decided that the next day she would make a pit stop at the local library and brush up on her Celtic ocean folk-lore. Mark's unbridled curiosity always sent her scurrying to learn more about the world and his questions and discoveries opened her once narrowed scientific mind to wondrous possibilities.

Mark sensed the longings of all the sea animals to be freed from captivity. While examining the conditions at this new Sea-Park, he kept his angry emotions in check. People on land hardly understood the needs of the animal Kingdom.

The longer he lived among humans, the more he realized how little harmony existed between the two worlds. Humans didn't comprehend the oceans, but they tried exceedingly. When Mark learned the concept of greed, he felt relieved that humankind hadn't yet stripped the oceans of all its remarkable natural resources. Elizabeth was often assigned to find new forms of minerals and plant life because it was slowly and surely happening, but she had trouble explaining to him what the earth would do once they depleted the ocean. If there was one thing Mark respected about the ocean terrorist, Mr. Schubert, it was his reverence for the sea and its power.

A peculiar feeling came over Mark, and he paced the bleachers and cast glances from right to left.

"Mark, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. I just feel something is about to…"

A splash echoed from the opposite end of the pool, but the trainers were too busy to notice as they swam the dolphins back into place in the smaller pools. The seals screeched wildly. They whacked their flippers and thrashed about. Mark removed his jacket. He hopped over the clear wall and leaped into the pool.

"Mark! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shouted. "Mark, stop!"

"I must get to her, Elizabeth!"

"Who? Where…_Oh no! _Hurry!" Elizabeth raced around to meet him.

A little girl of eight-years old jumped into the water and swam in the midst of the seals. They flocked around and nuzzled her face and chest. The trainers went in after her but this angered the seals and they put up a strong defense. They barked and smacked the trainers with their fins to back away. The child appeared overjoyed. She laughed and hugged them, unaware of the dangers.

Velvet perked up for the first time that week. She barked loudly and performed an amazing high dive. Velvet enveloped the girl, and dove under and over her. The child's joy turned to fright. Velvet's weight forced her underwater and she unintentionally held her down. Mark swam near and clutched the girl. Velvet backed away at Mark's quick urging. He surfaced with the girl and she sputtered and cried, and banged her small fists against his chest.

"_No! No! _They are my friends! They will not hurt me!"

Mark calmly floated with her to the pool ladder. "_Shh,_ little one. You are not one of them, you are human and you would have drowned. They do not realize that."

"No! I am one! I am a seal! I want to go home! I belong with them!" She begged him. "Please let me go back. That is my mama!"

Mark gazed at her shocked, but he believed her. He carried her to the benches and whispered that Velvet entrusted him to find her. However, she would have to be patient. Although she didn't know this tall, handsome man, the child felt an immediate kinship with him. When she saw the webbings between his fingers, she understood why. They forged an immediate bond that could only be shared by beings of the sea.

The child lay her head on his chest. "Do you promise to help us?"

"Yes. You will both be fine, little one. Do you have a name?"

"Not a name people would understand in seal language."

Mark thought for a moment of the song that played on Elizabeth's car radio. It had a strong chorus that repeated over and over. _"Just walk away, Renee, you won't see me follow you back home…"_

Mark smiled. "I will call you _Renee_. We are going to play a game of pretend, but you must let me do the talking."

"Okay. I like that name. What is your name?"

"I was given the name Mark Harris. You can call me Mark."

Renee smiled sweetly at him as her worries subsided. Mark studied the tiny girl. She had long brown hair and coal-dark, winsome eyes framed by fair, delicate features. She was an all around beautiful child. A sense of urgency welled up in Mark. Without his help, she could die too.

Elizabeth rushed up to him. "_Mark!_ Is she okay? Does she need a doctor?"

"I got to her in time, Elizabeth. We must get her back to the Foundation right away."

"Mark, what are you saying? This is someone's child, we can't just take…"

"Please let me handle this, go to the car and wait for me."

The trainers ran over, they finally calmed down the seals and returned them to their tanks. Everyone was justifiably angry. A tubby, sloppily attired man in a checkered polyester suit marched to the pool. He looked as though he never stepped foot near water, but he certainly knew dollars and cents.

"I'm the manager of this sea park! Name's Rex Starling. Do you realize your daughter could have been killed, mister! I should call the cops on you for neglect." He shouted.

"No, please. There is no need to call the authorities. I am sorry. Renee is my niece. She is a very curious little girl. She loves sea-animals, and was only being friendly. The seals are her favorite."

"I don't care if she thinks she's a little mermaid, "If anything happened they would have shut us down permanently! I refuse to have another lawsuit on my hands."

Mark frowned and realized that money meant more to Rex Starling than a girl's life. He bundled Renee closer to him.

"And I would have lost a child! We will leave you. No harm has been done. There is nothing physically wrong with your seals. They will behave normally now, as long as you show them proper care and_ respect_. That goes for all your money-making _exhibitions_."

Mark turned fast on his heels and stomped to the parking lot. Elizabeth opened the station wagon and hurried toward him. She went along with this unusual plan because he seemed angry and was very intent on keeping the child.

"Mark Harris, you better explain this to me right now. This is called _kidnapping!"_

"Elizabeth, there is no need to be strident. I know what I am doing. I have _not_ kidnapped her. She belongs to no one, at least no one on land. We cannot leave her alone, because she needs my help. She must go back to the sea and her mother must go with her."

"_What?_ Are you saying she's one of your kind?" Elizabeth's scientific curiosity overcame her irritation. Mark never did anything without reason. However, this was probably the most daring thing yet.

"_The most daring thing on land."_ Elizabeth corrected her thinking. Mark knew his natural habitat inside and out. Whatever creatures and places he stumbled on beneath the surface never frightened him. He was always prepared to investigate and explore the depths of his true home.

Mark placed Renee in the backseat and bade her to wait. She slunk down and plucked at the ruffles on her over-sized damp blue dress.

"Elizabeth, Renee is a Selkie child."

"Oh Mark, more old Celtic folk-lore? How can you be so sure of this?"

"I sensed it, and she told me so. Children are more honest than adults, Elizabeth."

"Most of the time."

Mark smiled. "I saw how the seals reacted around her. They do not even behave that way with me. She has a deeper connection to them. Velvet is her mother."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to that announcement. She slid into the driver's seat and drove off. She looked at Renee through the rear-view mirror. The girl stared glumly at the Sea park entrance and hummed a celtic tune. When she saw Elizabeth staring, she smiled and wiped the tears shining in her eyes.

"You have beautiful hair, Miss Elizabeth. It glitters like the sunshine and rolls across your shoulders like the ocean waves. My mama is beautiful too, but her hair is ebony like the night sky." Renee complimented her.

"Well, thank you very much." Elizabeth patted her hair down and stared at Mark. "She is very poetic."

"Most creatures of myth are, Elizabeth. And I believe she speaks the truth." His green-eyed gaze burned into her and the corners of his mouth turned up discreetly. Elizabeth flushed. She whispered thanks and turned back to Renee. "Okay, little miss, my friend Mark tells me that you are something very special. I believe him, but there are some tests I'd like to run."

"Elizabeth, is that really necessary?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we did it for you. Don't worry, it's nothing strenuous."

"What do we tell CW and the crew?"

"We are playing pretend, Elizabeth!" Renee blurted out. "Mark said I can be his niece. Can I be your niece too?"

Elizabeth grinned at her. "The others know that Mark has no siblings, at least…we never met them if he does. It's okay, I can talk to them. After all the adventures we've had, they'll understand."

"Are these school tests? Do I have to do math and spelling?" Renee frowned. "I never went to school. Seals do not need it. It's boring."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as she turned the car into the Foundation parking lot. "No sweetheart, these are science tests, and I'll be doing all the writing. Mark, I'd also like to test her ability in the water."

"Okay, but I do not know what you expect to find. Selkies are not water-breathers."

Elizabeth patted his arm. "I didn't know what to expect with you either, but I was _more_ than surprised."


	2. Chapter 2

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 2**

The nervous scientist kept his head down and waited to be battered with harsh words. Sunburned and exhausted from hours of trekking on the beach, Brent was forced to explain to Mr. Schubert that he was unable to find the seal pelt because of a distraction at the beach during the night.

Schubert rose from his chair and paced in circles around him. "What do you mean, _distraction_, Brent?"

"I mean, this whole gaggle of college kids came storming the beach, they were swimming and they built a bonfire and did god knows what else. I didn't want anyone to see what I was doing, sir. You said not to let myself be noticed! You know what would have happened if anyone saw me walking along with seal fur. I…I…still haven't found the right hiding place."

Brent cowered. He didn't reveal to Mr. Schubert that he was coaxed to joining the wild party by a flirty bleach blonde in a tiny red bikini. His head still pounded from all the booze.

"Brent! I've tracked these seals for nearly four months! I paid a huge sum of money to that grease ball Rex Starling to get them, and the little girl disappears! Now the seal mother is sickly!"

"But Sir, you got the Foundation involved. Rex called me, Velvet's not sick anymore. And…and Mark will find the child seal! Rex said he came in alone and left with a little girl who was playing around with the seals! She almost drowned. She's the Selkie! Mark's got her, and it's a perfect trap!"

Schubert wagged his meaty hands. "Mark is not going to take advantage of a Selkie. That honorable mer-man will try and rescue them! I need the mother's pelt for her to _truly _belong to me. That is how the legend goes. Whoever has the pelt is the _master_ of the Selkie! Don't you know anything? Didn't I already explain what having it means for me? For humanity? You're an imbecile! A moron! A useless barnacle stuck on my…"

Brent winced as fiery insults and spittle flew out of Schubert's mouth. It was business as usual. After a while, his mind numbed and he barely heard him. Sometimes he wished revenge on Schubert and imagined all insidious the ways he could be rid of him forever, but he would never dare carry it out. The fat junkman still paid him very well for his services.

Schubert poked him in the chest. "Are you even listening to me, Brent? If I don't acquire that pelt I will cast you to the bottom the sea where even Mark Harris can't find you! Do you understand me?" He nearly foamed out the mouth like a mad dog.

Brent was tempted to laugh, but held it down.

"Yes…yes, Sir! I'll try again!"

Schubert straightened up and fell into an easygoing mood. A wide, disarming smile crossed his face.

"Forget it. You had your chance!" Schubert came close to him and sniffed the perfume and beer. He saw lipstick on his wrinkled collar. "And your fun! I have other ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with my darling daughter, Juliette. She is home from college and will be staying in the mansion while she sets her self up at her new teaching job." Schubert wagged his finger in Brent's face. "I better not find you anywhere near my little girl. Her affections are not to be toyed with, do you understand?"

"Of course sir! I wouldn't dream of being improper toward her." Brent meant it with all his heart. He had no desire to take up with Schubert's dowdy daughter.

"I will see you later, Brent. Make sure the pool and cage are cleaned and prepared so we can soon make our lovely sea beings feel right at home."

~Oo~

In the late afternoon, Renee walked along the boardwalk holding hands with Mark and enjoyed the sights and different people. She wore a new pink tee-shirt with rainbows, white shorts, and colorful sandals. She loved the tasty, cold vanilla and chocolate ice-cream cone the kind and pretty Doctor Elizabeth bought for her. They were special gifts, because despite her fear of the needles, Renee was cooperative when Elizabeth ran various tests and retrieved blood and urine samples. Renee tested negative for allergies and all her vitals were stable.

With Mark's careful guidance they also monitored Renee in the pool. By all results Renee appeared to be a normal human child with no special abilities. She was an extraordinary swimmer and diver for her age, but her breath-holding capabilities were nowhere near that of a seal. By a minute and twenty-five seconds Mark sensed her struggle for air and they surfaced. She clung to Mark by the edge of the pool and admitted that being in the water in human form scared her. After a few laps around and playing water games with Mark, her fears subsided and she 'swam like a fish'.

Mark explained to Elizabeth that a Selkie's power, particularly their seduction of humans, was in their pelts. Without it, they were mortals and must remain subservient to whomever held their fur-skins. Their owner would also suddenly find himself with dazzling strokes of luck and good fortune.

Despite Elizabeth's reports and data crunching on Renee's physiology and biology, the Cetacean crew and Foundation staff could not deny the enchantment that coursed through them when they met her. Renee endeared everyone and lifted their spirits. As with Mark, they felt they were in the presence of someone otherworldly.

~Oo~

"Can we stop here, please? This is a nice place, Mark. I like to watch children having fun." She giggled.

Mark adjusted his dichroic sunglasses and gazed around at the scenery content. "This park is very suitable for the likes of us. Would you like to join them in play? I will wait."

Renee stuck close to his side shyly. "No. Mama says it is good to watch and learn."

"She is right, but you learn much more when you interact with others."

They came to the gates of a park designed like a marine wonderland. Children shouted joyful as they ran through pastel painted seashell, conch, and clam sprinklers. Toddlers straddled a large pirate chest and vainly attempted to tug off the precious jewels as water spurted on their faces. The older kids flipped and climbed through monkey bars designed to look like pirate ships with chain link mainmasts and rickety rope bridges. Mark enticed Renee to cool off under the sprinklers, because he also wanted a quick boost of energy. Renee got over her shyness and they wound up playing a fun game of water tag with some of the kids. Whomever got splashed by a bucket of water was 'It.'

They finally came to rest by a mass of giant 'undersea' rocks splattered with coral colors. Mark lifted Renee on a taller rock and stood alongside her.

"Renee, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, one day my mama and I were on the beach cooling in the sand at nighttime and these big men came along. They had wooden clubs! That's a seal's worst nightmare!"

Mark cringed at the thought of seal abuse. They were exquisite creatures often beaten and left for dead just for their skins. "What beach, Renee? Where exactly are you from?"

"It's very far away, it was colder there too. And the people talked different. It was a land they called _Ireland._ It's very beautiful."

Mark noticed Renee's voice carried a slight brogue. "Oh, yes. I have been to Ireland through the seas. I find it charming. Do you know why they took you?"

"No. But mama was worried they would steal our pelts. She warned me of the greedy people who searched for Selkies through the centuries. The men didn't beat me and mama, but…they hurt our friends because they tried to protect us." Tears spilled down her round cheeks. "I saw them…I saw the men peeling the furs off the other seals with sharp knives and banging their heads until they died! It was terrible!" She broke into cries and drew her arms around Mark's neck.

Mark felt anger at the poachers, but he rocked her with his deepest sensitive emotions stirred. "I am very sorry, Renee. I know it is painful to witness such things."

During his testing phases, Elizabeth tried to shield Mark from the horrors that men did to each other and to nature. The Navy instructed her to keep him in the dark because he was liable not to help them if he knew the destruction of war. But Mark was not as ignorant as they thought, and he demanded to learn about all the good and bad. The exposure had an opposite effect. It made Mark more sympathetic to humanity and their plight, and opened his eyes to all he could do to save the world's precious waters.

Renee pulled away. She felt comforted, but she touched the back of her neck and alarm passed over her face.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Mark asked concerned.

"No…I just remember this really sharp pain and mama barked at them, she tried to knock the bad men down, then I don't know what happened. When I woke up, we were on this big, big ship inside a dark tank for weeks."

"They must have drugged you to sleep."

"I was so scared, but I had mama with me. Then we were in the Sea Planet. I don't like it there, all the animals are trapped."

"Yes, I have noticed. But it is done for the amusement of the land people. Not everyone is cruel to them. How did you get separated?"

"It was my time to shed my pelt. I really wanted to so I jumped out during a performance. I should have listened to mama. I almost got caught, but I made it to the ocean in time. I went to the beach to hide it. When I came back, the sea park was closed and I couldn't find her."

"What did you do then?"

Tears blurred in her eyes again and she wiped them away. "I waited until the morning to sneak back inside. I went back to the beach and saw this big party and fire with a lot of music and dancing. When they weren't looking I took some food and drink and a lady's dress and then I fell asleep by the sea rocks."

Mark held her shoulders with pride. "You are a very smart and brave little girl, Renee. Your mother taught you well. We must go back and find your pelt. Please tell me where it is. It will be safe with me."

Renee shook her head. Mark had tried to get her to reveal the hiding spot all day. "But it's a secret! Mama told me not to tell _anyone _my hiding spot_. _If you take it then you will have to keep me and I can't go back to the ocean with her." Her mouth trembled.

"Renee, If _I_ keep you, I can promise your safety. You can share any secrets you want with me. I will not tell. And we must continue the game of pretend. Remember, if anyone asks, you are to tell them that I am your uncle. Until we find your mother, you are _Renee Harris_. Only Elizabeth and her friends know the truth. Do you understand?"

Renee nodded and yawned. She rubbed her eyes. Before she slid off the rock Mark picked her up and she nestled her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, Mark."

Mark sighed. She wasn't going to tell him where to find the pelt and he didn't want to pressure her. "Yes, you need to sleep now, little one. it has been a very long day for you."

"Thank you for helping me and mama, Mark. I had a good time today. I will take you to the pelt tomorrow. I only want to serve you."

Mark stared at the child and his heart swelled. He smiled and brushed his cheek across her silky hair. "Good. But you are not my servant. You are my friend. I will make sure you and Velvet return home."

As he started back to the Foundation, Renee fell sound asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead. His thoughts wandered to the ocean and he wondered if he had a family before he washed ashore in the storm. Mark felt no lingering bonds and suffered no memories of his former life. He never experienced pangs of loneliness until he came to know and make friends with the people on land. The relationships he forged opened his desire to find all those he left behind in the sea. After a year, his search still remained unsuccessful.

~Oo~

Juliette Schubert adjusted her red sunhat and wiped her brow. She roamed the shoreline hunting and digging for seashells to add to her collection. As a new 2nd grade teaching assistant, she was always on the look-out for projects she could do with the kids that suited her more creative personality. She hoped to become an art teacher and thought they would love decorating their own shells with glitter and markers and whatever paraphernalia they chose. Her basket was nearly full of them. She came to rest on a mossy, barnacle covered rock and saw three driftwood stumps. Her eyes lit up and she giggled.

"X marks the spot!"

She rummaged in her bag for her spade. After looking both ways she went on her knees and started to dig around the middle stump.

Mr. Schubert spied on his daughter from the mansion veranda with a telescope. He was happy that Juliette finally took an interest in his oceanic ventures, but he knew where it stemmed from. Ever since she met the dashing Mark Harris last year, her mind danced with thoughts of love and oceans. Schubert marveled at the change in her. Though she would never be considered beautiful, Juliette had a unique personality. She was sweet, friendly, and best of all, compliant.

One of Schubert's grand schemes had been to marry her off to Mark, but it was clear that they were just friends. He fixated on the idea of using a special coercion at some point in time. Even if Juliette disagreed with his methods and madness, she secretly rejoiced at the prospect of having just _one_ night in Mark Harris' arms. Mr. Schubert was desperate to make sure that Mark's aquatic abilities were passed down and shared with the human race. The idea to use his daughter however, was an iffy _plan B._

Right now Schubert focused on the Selkies. It was the mother he really wanted. He hoped to keep her imprisoned until she shed her skins to reveal the ravishing woman inside. He assumed Mark would be more attracted to a woman of the sea rather than a human female. When Mark came to rescue the Selkie, he would trap them both. Not only would his fortune be restored, but Schubert relished the idea of water-breathing and Selkie mixed offspring. He imagined the marvelous beauty and power of such a being. Schubert sipped his wine and popped a few pieces of brie and grapes in his mouth. He peeked through the telescope. Juliette cautiously stood up from her spot and slapped off the wet sand. She dug into her beach bag again and brought up a black device.

A walkie-talkie on Schubert's table squawked. He snatched it and turned up the volume. "Did you find it there, Juliette?"

_"You bet I did, Papa. But it's so little. Are you sure this is the one you want?" _Juliette asked.

"Yes, my plans altered a bit. Once we have the girl in our possession you know Mark will come for her."

_"Papa, we won't hurt her, will we? You promised that no one would get hurt. She's just a kid."_

"Do you see anyone hurt? Of course not. She's merely bait. Aren't you even excited that your dear friend Mark will be coming for a visit?"

Juliet stared in the direction of the mansion and pouted. _"Papa, if I wanted to see Mark, I could have went to the Foundation myself. You know that. I was planning to once I got settled."_

Schubert's temper bristled, but he kept a sweet edge in his voice. "Dear Juliette, it has to be this way for the future of Mark's race. I don't expect you to understand. Just be a good daughter and do as your told."

He zoomed the lens in on her. She slumped her shoulders and quickly shoved the tiny pelt into her basket and covered it with a towel.

_"Okay, papa, I always do. I'm coming back. And I understand."_

"Wonderful. If the legends are accurate, the child should be at my doorstep within a few hours or less and no one can stop her. Tomorrow my assistants will go to _Sea Planet_ to retrieve her mother. We can't do everything at once. Mark will suspect."

_"He's not gonna be happy with us, papa. Mark trusts me, I don't want him to be mad."_

"He'll never know you had anything to do with it, _dear_, but don't be a fool and tell him!"

Juliette kicked the sand and stomped up the ramp to Schubert's veranda. She clicked off her walkie-talkie and slumped in the lawn chair across from him and tossed her hat down.

"I won't say anything, papa. I'm not as much of a fool as you think I am." She spooned a big messy lump of caviar on her plate and munched on crackers distracted.

Schubert rose and gripped her shoulders a little too tight. "I really didn't want you involved with this, but your return home was unexpected. You know I would never harm you, but I can't promise I won't do something to Mark if you don't cooperate. I was very disappointed in you last time."

Juliette's eyes widened and she stared at him open-mouthed. The caviar and crumbs dribbled out. "I helped Mark to save _you._ You couldn't control the power of the Hawk. And you wouldn't dare kill Mark! He's your prize!"

Schubert patted her mouth with a linen napkin and sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's very unattractive. I dare a lot, m'dear. I said _do something,_ not 'Kill' or 'maim.' I am a man of peace. And Mark Harris is my ticket to glory and domination. I expect he'll follow the child straight to our doorstep."

Juliette rubbed her temples and counted to ten. Her father was an enigma to everyone. He cared more about his precious oceans and ultimate power than he ever did her. She learned to deal with his neglect and obsessions despite her sadness, and she tried to see the good in him even though her mother had bad mouthed him to her grave.

But Juliette couldn't let him hurt people she cared about. "If you say so. I'll stay out of it. But don't you hurt Mark, Papa." She warned him.

Schubert kissed the top of her frizzy brown curls. "That's my girl! You let me handle my work and you handle yours. Anything you want! I tell you what, suppose I give your class an all expenses paid field trip to the _Sea Planet? _Would you like that? I'm sure the children would love to go."

Juliette perked up. "That would be fantastic, papa! We're teaching them all about the oceans this month and it'd be a perfect way to top off the lessons." She stood up and kissed his cheek. Schubert pushed her along.

"Fine, fine. You just make all the arrangements and I'll write up a check. Now I'm going to hide this pelt!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 3**

Mark convinced Elizabeth to let Renee sleep in one of the Foundation's guest-rooms. He was determined to retrieve her pelt early in the morning. Elizabeth offered to watch her overnight. After a light dinner she settled Renee and helped her bathe, combed her hair, and tucked her into bed. Elizabeth didn't have children's storybooks on hand so she made up a tale about a handsome, water-breathing prince of Atlantis who left his home behind to discover the world above the sea. Prince Markham was caught in a ferocious storm and left for dead in a tangled mass of seaweed and ocean debris, but he was rescued by a kind fisherman and his son. The prince lost his entire memory of Atlantis. He met a beautiful woman named Bettina who liked to explore and research the wonders of sea-life. They proved to be kindred spirits even though she could not exist fully in his world. Prince Markham consoled her with the fact that _he_ could not last long in her world without life-giving water.

Renee happily fell asleep just after Bettina discovered that Markham needed to breathe water and she rescued him by floating him under the surf until he revived. However, before dozing, Renee begged Elizabeth to one day finish the story.

"It's still being written." Elizabeth whispered and kissed her cheek. She quietly left the room and kept the door ajar. When she turned, she bumped into Mark.

"Oh! You scared me. I didn't know you were there." Her cheeks burned and she wondered how much of her 'fairy tale' he overheard.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth. I just wanted to make sure Renee was comfortable. I see there is no cause for worry. That was a very…_interesting_ story you told her."

"Oh, I'm no story-teller. I just, um…I…"

"It is a fine story, I especially like the part about Bettina and Markham as kindred spirits."

Elizabeth toyed with her hair. "Oh, that…I…I tried to make it as fanciful as possible. Not bad for a scientist." She smiled.

He smiled back and sensed her discomfort so he changed the subject to the pelt. "Once I have Renee's pelt, she will not be able to leave us. It is better that way."

They went downstairs and outside the Foundation.

"Okay, you know the legend best, Mark. I think she'll sleep through the night." Elizabeth said.

"That is good. I need to be alone with my thoughts in the grotto. I must devise a plan to keep them safe."

"Somebody obviously went through a lot of trouble to bring them here. Someone with a big enough fortune to pay off the poachers _and_ Rex Starling from Sea Planet."

"Someone…with an insatiable desire for power." Mark added.

They looked carefully at each other. Mark nodded and Elizabeth said the despised name.

"_Schubert._ It has to be. He's been too quiet lately."

"I agree with you. This is an opportunity he would never pass up." Mark said.

"I wonder what his plan is this time?"

Mark glanced at Elizabeth curiously as they strolled onto the landing. The night air cooled and the winds picked up considerably. The black ocean churned and sprayed misty water over them. Elizabeth tossed her head back and let her hair fly around. She laughed.

"I love this weather. The Santa Ana winds are blowing in and the waves are picking up. The conditions are prime for a strong fog tonight. Do you know what they say about the Santa Ana winds?"

"No. What?" Mark asked intrigued.

"The legend is, that when they blow in, very _strange_ things are liable occur. I think we've stumbled on the strangest of them all."

"Perhaps there may be more yet to come…Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Mark. You can ask me anything."

"Seeing you with Renee tonight, I wonder, why you have never become a mother?"

Elizabeth stared toward the sea rocks and hoped he didn't notice her embarrassment. "That's a loaded question, Mark."

"Loaded? What does that mean?"

"It means a heavy question that's sort of difficult to answer."

Mark cocked his head. "_Hmm,_ I did not realize questions have weight,but the question is simple enough."

Elizabeth sighed. He was right. "Well, for one thing, I never got married."

"Oh yes. That is the custom here. It is very good to find a proper mate. But if you were to marry, would you have a baby?"

Mark often followed one deep question with another just as a child would. In most cases Elizabeth found it endearing. She rubbed her arms as a cold gust of air blew around them.

"Mark…I don't know. I like children very much, but when I became a scientist, I realized it would take up most of my time and energy. In essence, I married my work. I dedicated myself to the Foundation and to helping the Navy and that's not a bad thing. Does that answer your question?"

Elizabeth tried not to sound irritated. She was never good with answering personal questions. Mark was only curious about a natural facet of life. He gazed at her in his usual placid manner and she felt desperate to know the thoughts running through his mind.

"Yes, I do understand. I have experienced the depth of your patience, wisdom, and loving care when I was as unaccustomed to this world as a newborn child. And from that…I think you would make a wonderful mother, Elizabeth. Goodnight."

Mark left Elizabeth speechless and hurried down the gangplank toward the sea.

**~Oo~**

A heavy fog shrouded her tiny body in the midst of the beach. Renee couldn't remember waking up from the warm bed and coming onto the sand barefoot. Drafts of cold air seeped through her thin nightgown. Without her pelt to keep her warm she felt near to freezing. Her dark eyes glazed over and she walked ahead in a steady pace. Renee was impelled to make it to a large mansion situated on a cliff-side. She had strange visions of a hefty man with a bushy, silver beard. He wore a smile, but his clear blue eyes were cold and manipulative. He wagged her pelt and beckoned her to come. He was the new master.

Renee wanted to call for Mark, but she couldn't utter a sound. She envisioned Mark's outline through the brume and swimming in broad, even strokes. But immense waves overtook him and pushed him farther away from her. He eventually dropped underwater. It was as if he never saw her. Renee reached out for him, but he didn't rise up again. Tears filled her eyes but she kept moving on. She heard a woman's voice shouting for her in the distance. Renee's mind urged her to turn around and run toward the voice, but her body compelled her forward as if on air.

**~Oo~**

Elizabeth stopped short and fell to her knees to catch her breath. She had not stopped running since she saw Renee halfway down the beach. Somehow Renee slipped past her room and out of the Foundation after midnight.

No matter how loudly Elizabeth called, Renee ignored her. She tossed the sand frustrated. She was so close, yet she couldn't bring herself to reach her. Elizabeth regained her bearings and sprinted fast. She dove for Renee's legs. The child staggered, but didn't fall. Elizabeth held onto Renee tight, but her body was pulled through the sand by Renee's sudden display of strength. Elizabeth's grip slackened and Renee continued on in a trance-like state without acknowledging her.

The fog rolled in thicker and swallowed Renee completely.

"No! Come back! Come back!"

Coarse, gritty sand whipped into Elizabeth's face and she clamped her eyes shut. The winds whistled and howled yet there was no rain or thunder. The hoarse echoes of barking wild seals invaded her eardrums. She tried to rise but kept falling over. She clutched her ears in pain and raced to the shoreline.

"Stop it! Make it stop!"

The tide rose unnaturally high and splashed around her. Her body weakened and she slithered onto her back. Saltwater rushed up her nose and into her mouth and she gagged. The wet sand sank beneath her and jagged seashells washed ashore and nicked her body.

"NO! Stop it! Help!"

An large wave crashed over Elizabeth and stunned her. As it receded she was dragged into the surf. She rolled on her belly and clawed at the sand but she couldn't prevent herself from being yanked into the water. All the while she had a peculiar sensation that she pulled herself in. It made little difference as her willpower ebbed.

"Help me!" She screamed. Mark!"

Another fierce wave toppled down and trapped her beneath it. She flailed her arms and legs but couldn't surface. Her body plunged and her arms relaxed to her sides. She raised her face upward. The surface was not very far but she lost the desire to move and for a moment she smiled and drifted to the bottom. Her eyes soon popped open and torrents of bubbles escaped as she mouthed Mark's name in a panic. Her lungs ached and her chest and stomach quivered as she struggled to hold her breath.

Mark's shadow quickly passed overhead and he swam down. He grabbed her waist and propelled her upward. They burst out of the water.

Elizabeth choked out seawater. "_Aughh! _Let me go!" She shrieked and pounded on him.

"Elizabeth! Do not be frightened! It is me!" Mark exclaimed and gripped her fists. Elizabeth screamed again and shook her head uncontrollably.

Mark grasped her face. "Look at me, Elizabeth! _Look!_"

Elizabeth glared at him. The depth of his serene, bright eyes kept her from teetering into pure insanity. Mark's face was inches from hers and she touched his mouth and coursed her fingers through his dark hair. Her lips trembled and she put her arms over him.

"Oh Mark! Help me…" She moaned.

The winds died down and the waters sedated. He swam her to shore, then picked her up and raced onto dry sand. Mark kept on his knees and secured her close to ease her trembling. She was drenched and cold, but Elizabeth quickly felt his natural warmth radiate onto her body.

Elizabeth looked up in despair. "Mark, she got away! I can't reach her! She doesn't hear me! Why? Something is strange! What's wrong with me! I can't…hear straight, think straight…there are seals everywhere! The water! The sea wants me! Let it take me! We can be together!"

Mark shook her up when she tried to escape him. "No, Elizabeth! You belong here on land!" He hugged her tight and his water-born strength deterred her from running back to the ocean.

Elizabeth fought to regain her self-control. "Mark…keep me here! Make me stay!"

"I will not let you go, Elizabeth!"

Her expression fell distraught and her chest tightened. Elizabeth never experienced a panic attack in her life, and she felt as if she were drowning again. She burst into tears and clawed at his arms. "I can't breath…help me breathe!" She begged. She pressed her mouth against his smooth flesh and put her head on his shoulder. Mark rubbed her back as she gulped the air. The crashing surf pounded through her brain.

Mark abruptly sang – not words – but a melodious tune of the sea that quelled the bleak storm ravaging her mind. Mark placed his hand over her heart and rubbed her chest until her heartbeats subsided to a normal rhythm. He brushed his other hand through her damp hair and cupped his palm against her cheek. Elizabeth gripped his hand.

"That's so beautiful! I feel better. But…don't…don't leave me yet, Mark."

"I will not leave you, Elizabeth. Keep taking deep breaths. You are safe now. I am here."

A momentous relief flooded over her and her tears abated. Mark maneuvered himself cross-legged in the sand and she curled up between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face against her collarbone.

"_Shh…_rest, Elizabeth. I have you, nothing will hurt you now."

He continued to hum the mystical tune in her ear. Elizabeth sighed and murmured his name as she collected her thoughts and broke fully out of her wild stupor. They remained in place for a long while until the last wisps of fog drifted out to sea.

Mark stroked the nape of her neck and finally broke the silence.

"Do you feel better, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened to me."

"It is a little-known part of the Selkie legend. Someone has found Renee's pelt and they are her master now. She was under a trance that will not break until she reaches her new destination. Nothing could have stopped Renee from going to them and anyone who tries to interfere suffers in mysterious ways. It leads to a deadly madness. Much like the effects of the Siren's song."

Elizabeth clutched his arm and turned to look at him. "Oh, Mark…I wanted to live…yet I wanted to die…and I imagined you and I swimming together deep in the coral reefs…it was gorgeous and blissful."

"That is something I wish to do with you too, Elizabeth." Mark admitted.

"Oh Mark…" Elizabeth trembled passionately as she recalled her thoughts underwater, but she dispelled them fast. "I realized I couldn't breathe and…" She exhaled and touched her chest. "You saved me in time."

Sadness crossed his face. "I am very sorry this happened to you, Elizabeth. I should have stayed with Renee. I am somewhat immune to the effects. I did not think of the consequences. Please forgive me."

Elizabeth relaxed against him and stretched her legs out in front of her. "It's not your fault, Mark. There are things that you probably don't remember about the legend either. I'm just glad you came when you did." She swallowed down more tears.

"Yes. I am glad I was not too late. The ocean is my home and I am bonded to it. I discerned an uncanny force emanating from the beach. Perhaps it was those strange Santa Ana Winds. You were the last person in my thoughts before the sensation came to me. I knew I had to surface and find you."

Elizabeth drew circles in the sand and stared up at him. "Maybe we are connected more than we know."

He smiled at her. "Like kindred spirits?"

"If that's possible." She whispered.

As she stared across the ocean again, the dark sky cleared and moonbeams rippled across the shiny waves. She felt Mark's body stir and his heartbeat quickened as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Anything is possible, Elizabeth." He said gently. "Come, I should get you back to the Foundation now."

Elizabeth's awareness returned. There was an urgent mission ahead of them. She reluctantly sat up and Mark helped her to her feet.

She pointed down the beach. "Schubert's mansion is in that direction, Mark. And that's where she went. This has to be a trap."

"I am aware of that. But regardless, I must go to her. Elizabeth, you have to go to the Sea Park tomorrow and demand Velvet be put in your care. Use whatever clout it takes. We cannot let Schubert have her. He is using Renee as bait."

Elizabeth's temper flared. "Yes, for his main catch…_you!_ It's always about you, Mark, and he doesn't care who gets hurt. But why would he take Velvet too?"

Mark's eyes glowed like green beacons. "Schubert is still intent on creating his master race. What better way than to have offspring from a Selkie and a water-breathing man? That idea came to me in my meditations. Sometimes in order to defeat the enemy, you must think like him."

Elizabeth gripped his hand and they walked. "That's often true. Mark, find Renee. The poor baby must be terrified. I'll call CW and get him to draw up a written demand for Velvet's release. No matter what, we _will_ save the Selkies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 4**

Mark stormed his way down the beach toward Schubert's mansion. He halted a few feet away and stared up at the wide, elegant bay windows. The mansion was shrouded in darkness and he heard no sounds but the crashing breakers along the cliff. He thought it would be so easy to smash his way through, but he closed his eyes and unclenched his fists. Although justifiably angry, displaying such rage would get him nowhere. Schubert would, like the terrible mud worm he once invented, find a way wriggle out of the responsibility and blame.

Mark's temper calmed and he walked up the to the veranda and peered inside.

_"I know Renee followed this path, I saw her footprints in the sand."_ He thought. _"There must be another entrance."_

Mark was prepared to sacrifice himself to Schubert – but not without a fight. He jogged down the ramp and attempted to find another entrance. He rushed around to the side and saw a gleaming section of a metal door embedded into the cliff and partially covered over with flowering bushes. He tore through the bushes and gripped the red handle.

A quick searing pain struck every nerve and Mark dropped to the ground almost without a sound. He grasped at the back of his neck and tugged out a black dart burrowed under his skin. Blood trickled down his hands and his body stiffened. He turned his head as if in slow motion, and through his fading vision saw Schubert's giant shadow loom over him and laugh.

"_Tsk, tsk, _This was far too easy. I'm ashamed of you, Mark Harris!"

"Mr. Schubert…you…have me…I knew…it…was a trap! Let Renee go, give her back…her pelt." Mark demanded weakly.

"Oh not a chance. Did you think it would be as simple as all that? You're only _half_ of the plan, an important one, of course. But I need that dear little pinniped to keep _you _in line!" Schubert flicked on a flashlight and thrust the beam on Mark's face.

Mark gripped his eyes fast. They were highly sensitive to certain light sources. "_Aughh! _If you think…you…you will get away with this…"

"I already have. _You let me,_ Mark. Thank you for your consistent nobility."

Schubert snapped his fingers and two hulking blonde men in tight white tee-shirts and black slacks appeared from behind the metal doors.

"Thor and Lief, take Mr. Harris to the tank I prepared and make sure he's comfortable. I'll be down shortly. Mark, you will be a little groggy perhaps when you wake up, but this dosage won't kill you. Trust me, I want you _very_ alert for when the time comes." He chuckled.

"Where…where is Renee? Let me…see her." Mark groaned.

"She is nice and cozy in her _cage _sleeping off the trance, and in the morning she will fully belong to me. She cried like a baby and said she was sorry she doubted _you_ and didn't give _you_ the pelt right away. Then she _spat_ at me! Cheeky little creature!" Schubert raised his backhand. "I showed her!"

Mark bristled as if he felt Renee's pain and fear. "She was being…an…an obedient…daughter. Selkies must…never reveal…hiding places…_to anyone._"

"No matter. I have it now!"

Mark tried to fight the effects of the drug, but it immobilized his limbs and clouded his mind. Within the next minute he passed out. Thor grabbed his feet and ankles and Leif hefted his upper-body. They carried him down a long, carved staircase into Schubert's marine dungeon. They swung Mark and tossed him into a giant water tank. Mark sank to the bottom like a stone and didn't regain consciousness.

~Oo~

The following morning Elizabeth paced outside Rex Starling's seedy little office at the _Sea Planet_ building. Inside, CW raised his voice a number of times, but it seemed Rex would not budge and let them see Velvet. She heard papers rustling and presumed Rex was digging through the mountains of files she spied earlier when the door was open.

Elizabeth focused on Mark. He never returned from Schubert's mansion and she feared the worst.

_"Schubert won't hurt him, he needs Mark."_ She reassured herself._ "But Mark needs the water…what if he's dried out?"_

The phone in Rex's office rang and CW stomped out and slammed the door.

"Lousy, two-bit, con-artist! I hate guys like him!" CW grumbled. "No deal, Elizabeth. He claims he bought Velvet fair and square and has the papers to prove it. I can't believe he found them so easily in that mess, it was like he pulled them out beforehand knowing I would ask about her. Something _fishy_ is going on here."

"I think you're right about that."

"I told him that we're not trying to steal her away, that we only want to do evaluations. He doesn't trust us." CW sank into the plastic orange chair in the stuffy lounge and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even have time to shave. Elizabeth woke him up almost at the crack of dawn and rushed through wild explanations about Mark trying to rescue magic seals.

"Elizabeth, _I_ don't trust us either. Something tells me if Starling gives up that seal, he'll never see her again. Mark will free her, won't he? I don't know why I'm even going along with this. I have my own…_NEAT_ and _TIDY_ Foundation office to run!" CW said snidely and raised his voice by the door. He fidgeted uncomfortably in the sticky chair. "Toss me in the deepest part of the ocean if my office ever gets in this condition!" He complained.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "CW, you know Mark doesn't lie. Velvet and Renee need to be together and as far away from here as possible."

"Is there a possibility Mark's wrong? And these are just ordinary seals?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's not wrong, trust me. I had an experience last night that…" Her hands trembled and her breath caught in her throat.

CW sat up concerned. "Are you okay, Elizabeth? You didn't look well this morning, you barely touched breakfast, and you're still pale. What happened out there?" He pulled out a paper cup from the glass water fountain and gave her a cool drink.

Elizabeth gulped it down. "Thanks. It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way back. I wouldn't have believed it myself if it didn't happen to me, and if it weren't for Mark I'd be dead right now."

CW gripped the remainder of his red hair and scratched his head. "I know you don't exaggerate, Elizabeth. You'll have to fill me in."

Rex came out of his office upset and nervous. "I hate to tell you this, but I just got a call, Velvet's dead."

Elizabeth shot up from her chair and startled CW. She gripped Rex's arms. "_What? _That's impossible! Where's the body? I need to do a complete autopsy on her!"

Rex shrugged her off. "Hey, hey, hands off the polyester, sweet cheeks! We have our own people to handle that messy stuff." Rex stared Elizabeth up and down and raised his brows. "Although, sweets, once I get out of this polyester you can put your hands where ever you'd like."

CW pulled Elizabeth back and jumped to her defense. "Hey, knock it off, Starling! You and your _mysterious benefactor _called the Foundation and asked us to help you with these sea-animals. If Velvet died from some disease, there's a chance the others are infected. I suggest you let Dr. Merrill perform an autopsy right away."

Rex wiped his brow with a dingy handkerchief. He appeared unusually agitated whereas before with CW he was smug and proud. "I'm hemorrhaging money with this damn sea park and the stupid seals! I can show you the body for proof, because I see ya don't believe me. But that's it. We're gonna cremate her today."

Elizabeth wanted to cry, but she held her emotions in check. Something nagged at her not to believe him. Mark wouldn't have. Rex Starling never mentioned to CW that Velvet was on the verge of dying and he suddenly received a phone call while they were in his office. She raised her head defiantly.

"Yes, Mr. Starling, you better show us that seal _immediately._"

~Oo~

Mark lay curled up at the bottom of the pool. He opened his eyes and gasped. He stretched out the muscles in his arms and legs. Once they loosened up he thought they felt like that strange, colorful, wobbly confection Elizabeth called, 'Jello.'

_"Not this tank again…__How long was I unconscious?"_

Mark had no way to surface. A covering as thick as ice enclosed the roof of the tank and wouldn't budge when he tried to push it. Punching at it was futile and hurt his hand. Schubert took Mark's strength into consideration and designed it to withstand damages. Mark thought if he kept at it, he would break it, but he barely had the strength to make a dent.

Mr. Schubert furnished the salt-water pool elaborately with a bolted down lounge, dining table, chairs, and tall bed made of water resistant materials. Mark swam to the mattress and patted it. He lowered his body on it and found it was sturdy and comfortable. He noticed a separate, private chamber at the opposite end of the pool. When Mark peeked inside he almost laughed. It was a bathroom with a toilet that trapped and discarded waste.

On the table designer bowls brimmed with fresh plankton, kelp, and seaweed. Deep hunger gnawed at him. Mark wanted to resist partaking of Schubert's offerings, but he needed sustenance if he planned to escape. He ate the food carefully, but was angry with himself because he thought it tasted delicious. When he finished off everything he felt more relaxed and his strength rejuvenated.

He swam up to the tank glass and saw desks, maps, and sophisticated navigation equipment covered in a fine layer of dust from disuse. In the opposite corner he noticed two imposing, dome-shaped restraint cages. One had a mussy blanket and pillow inside with a small bowl and spoon. Mark's temper ignited. It was where Schubert kept Renee.

The double metal doors swung open and Schubert eased his way down the stone steps with his henchmen trailing behind and holding Renee. Renee's face lit up delighted when she saw Mark and she called out his name. Mark stared at her relieved and waved at her.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Schubert boomed. "Rise and shine, Mark! You've been knocked out for _two_ days! I guess I miscalculated the dosage. I see you enjoyed your meal. I always go out of my way for guests."

"I thank you for the food, but that does not change the fact that you have kidnapped me."

Schubert sauntered up to the glass and tapped it. "I will open the top if you promise you won't jump out and attack me. If you step out of line, all it will take is one teeny tug!" He looked at Thor and the brute lowered Renee. Before she could run to Mark, Thor gripped her in a choke-hold and she cried out.

Mark slammed the glass with both hands. "Schubert! _No!_ You have my word! You are hurting her! Call your man off!"

Schubert nodded satisfied and Thor lowered his arms disappointed. Renee rubbed her throat where a bruise formed and rushed to the tank. She wanted to dive in and hide behind Mark. Schubert punched in a code on a white keypad off the side of the tank and the cover split in half and opened. Mark climbed up a small pool ladder. He thrust out of the water and leaned over the tank edge. Renee scurried up a few steps to reach out for him. They embraced and she wept on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I should have listened to you. You didn't wake up. I thought you were dead."

Mark nuzzled his face against hers. "No, little one. He used the same drug on me as he did to you and Velvet on the ship. Schubert does not want me dead, Renee. Do not worry. We will find a way out of this." He whispered.

She pulled back and stared at him. "Is Elizabeth safe? I heard her calling me, but I couldn't go back."

Mark smiled and stroked her hair. "Yes, she is safe now."

Schubert tugged on Renee's waist. "Let's go my precious! Master Schubert needs to talk to Mark alone and I have a sink of dishes begging to be washed."

Mark was reluctant to release her, but he kissed her forehead and slid his arms from around her shoulders. Schubert signaled his men to take her away.

Mark put his hand out to her. "Be brave, Renee! I know you can be."

She nodded tearfully and was led out of the chamber. Mark's stony gaze almost frightened Schubert. "I _will_ have my revenge if you dare do anything to harm her, Schubert."

Schubert grinned but backed away from the tank. Mark could easily jump out and throttle him to his death, but he was too upright to kill a man in cold blood. "You know, Mark, it boggles me why a little seal from half-way across the world matters so much that you'd risk your life."

Mark stared him down and didn't mince words. "_All _life matters to me, Mr. Schubert. You know that by now. The power that Selkies possess and the fortunes they bestow should not be in the hands of a belligerent villain like you. This is a sick game you are playing."

Schubert grinned malevolently and clasped his hands behind his back. "Your flattery will only get Renee…_dead._ Perhaps it is a game, but it's so much _fun! _At sunset I make my next move._"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 5**

Mark's resolve to spend another day as Schubert's prisoner dwindled. But as long as the junkman kept Renee and Velvet under his power he felt helpless to make a move. He imagined how worried Elizabeth, CW, and the crew must have been. Elizabeth knew he came here on his own accord, but she also knew what Schubert was capable of. Unless she revealed Mark's aquatic secret to the authorities, there was little she could do.

Promptly at sundown Schubert came down into the lair. Mark crossed his arms and glared at him from behind the tank glass. The withering staring match went on for a few minutes and Schubert was the first to concede.

"As I often said, remind me never to play poker with you! Good evening, Mark! I hope dinner was to your satisfaction."

"It is sustenance enough. I presume it is sundown."

"Of course. I am always on schedule. I debated if we should witness this miracle."

"A Selkie will not shed her pelt in view of others."

"She would if I forced her too, but I left her some dignity." Schubert pushed in a button on the keypad. "Oh Juliette! Wherefore art thou? Bring our very special guest in to meet Mark."

Mark was surprised to hear his friend's name. Juliette sighed through the speaker. _"Yes, papa. I will. Right away."_

"I find it distasteful how you use your daughter for your schemes, Mr. Schubert." Mark said. "She is obviously not happy."

"Oh no! Juliette is often a willing participant, provided I don't hurt her _dear_ friend Mark." He cackled.

"You would blackmail your own daughter and toy with her feelings that way? What kind of man are you?"

Schubert went closer and folded his arms over the tank ledge. "A very ingenious one who can see the greater picture for humanity! Now, can I trust you to come out of there and behave like a gentleman?"

Mark climbed out and stood tense before Schubert.

"You leave me no choice. If I do not do what you say your men will kill Renee. I will never allow that to happen."

Schubert's body shook as he laughed. "Of course you wouldn't! I know I can always count on you to do the right thing! And you really need to learn a bluff when you see one. I wouldn't have hurt the little girl. I am not _that_ much of a monster." He snickered.

Mark's mouth tightened. He was disappointed in himself for being deceived. He was not gullible, but the longing to find the good in others left him susceptible to liars and cons like Schubert. "The longer I know you, the more I see there is no limit to what you are capable of, Mr. Schubert. I will not take any chances."

Schubert laughed and nodded toward the riveted doors embedded in the cavern wall. Mark stared at a small metal box. The red light turned green and the door slid open. Juliette spoke out from the darkness.

"Hey, it's okay, just keep moving forward. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." She consoled someone in the shadows. A womanly figure emerged with a sack over her head and her hands tied behind her back and she wore a simple, blue one-piece bathing suit. Juliette came up behind her and removed the sack and rope. "I told ya it won't be so bad."

The woman gasped the fresher air and her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders in disarrayed ringlets. She glared at the men and the seal cages frightened.

Mark walked closer and she backed away. She put out her arms. "Stay back! Keep away!"

"Velvet. It is really you! Juliette is right, you have nothing to fear. Not from me." Mark said in awe. She was the most ravishing woman he had ever seen.

Velvet stood erect and buxom, her figure was enhanced by the most desirable curves. Her tan skin shimmered and her eyes shone like golden marbles with tiny flecks of green. Her pert, pink lips formed a large, bright and nervous smile and she spoke with an airy Irish lilt.

"Ye…yes. I am called Velvet here. But my ocean name is Mora. You may continue to call me Velvet. It has grown on me."

Mark smiled pleasantly. "Mora…_Star of the sea…_That is a beautiful name."

Mr. Schubert was pleased with Mark's reaction. He was not so much the cold fish as he appeared to be. "Rather like a statue of Venus come to life, isn't she, Mark? She is pure perfection." Schubert slapped Mark's back. "Well, well, well! I've never seen you so stunned! Say something, boy! Is she pretty?"

Mark regained his composure. The sensuality of a Selkie was not lost even to him. But unlike a human man, he did not fall for charms and spells so easily.

"Yes. There is no denying her beauty, Mr. Schubert." He put out his webbed hand to her.

" It is me, Velvet, Mark Harris. Do you remember me from the pool?"

Velvet's face lit up in recognition and she rushed over and clutched his arms. "Oh Mark, Yes! I'm sorry, I'm so confused. I thought I would never see you again! They took me from the Sea Park and brought me here. Where is my child? The fat man promised I would see her!"

Mr. Schubert frowned. "Is that what I am? The _fat _man? Of course. Well, she's busy doing her chores, you can see her later. Right now, you and Mark need to get better acquainted."

Juliette stayed by the door. She hung her head and hot tears stabbed her eyes. "Mark, I'm really sorry about all this. Please don't hate me."

Mark felt a pang of sorrow. He went near to her and calmly held her arms. "I know it is not your fault, Juliette. As long as Velvet and I cooperate, your father will not bring harm to Renee." As he looked at her slumped posture and hesitant body language a hopeful idea came to him. Just as she once helped him escape the prison cell, Juliette might be able to help them escape this lair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"So…you're really not mad at me, Mark?" She looked into his eyes and gave him her crooked and delightful smile. "We're still friends?"

"Friends. Do not feel ashamed, Juliette. I am not angry. I know you are only doing the whims of your father. There is no malice in you." Mark reassured her.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best."

Schubert rolled his eyes and took Juliette's elbow. He led her to the stairs. "Come along, daughter. We need to leave our watery friends alone." He stopped in his tracks and leered at Velvet. She moved closer to Mark and chills ran through her.

"And I expect you _will _want privacy. So don't worry, in case you wondered, there are no recorders or cameras about. I trust you will do exactly what I want. Enjoy yourselves!"

Velvet shook her head and rushed to Schubert. She fell to his knees and yanked at his shirt. He pushed her off and Mark hurried to her aid.

Velvet implored him. "Wait! Mr. Schubert, please! I will do whatever you desire of me, but let me see my daughter. Let her stay with me tonight! That's all I ask."

Juliette nudged Schubert. "Papa, don't be so cruel. You got what you wanted."

Schubert tossed up his hands. "Very well! I'll send her down in a few hours!"

They left and slammed the door. Velvet cowered with her face in her hands. Mark put his arms around her and they rose up together.

"Velvet, I will do everything in my power to get you and Renee out of here."

Velvet wiped her eyes and stared quizzically. "Renee?"

Mark smiled. "That is the name I gave your daughter. I hope you do not mind?"

"Oh no, it is lovely. Her real name _Murieann_…it means "_Sea fair_."

"Hmm…another pretty name. That is not so hard to pronounce as she said it was." Mark mused.

"I suppose she did not want to give herself away. I taught her discretion at all costs and my daughter loves to keep secrets. Sometimes it is like a game to her."

Mark sighed. "I know. If she had only told me sooner where the pelt was, Mr. Schubert would not have found it first."

Velvet wandered around the lair, lightly touching the equipment. Mark could not tear his gaze away from her. She stopped before the tank and stared amused at the underwater furnishings.

"I hope this Mr. Schubert does not expect me to live in there with you. As an adult Selkie I can _hold_ my breath about two hours, no longer. Our vision is better than a human but of course we cannot speak or hear under water as you do."

Mark glanced wryly at the oversized underwater bed. "Two hours is more than enough time. And I am sure he knows the details of a Selkie's abilities very well."

Velvet gave him a sidelong glance. She wrung her hands and swung around.

"Mark…where are you from? I wouldn't be surprised if you had Celtic origins too. You resemble some of the men I've seen in my lifetime."

Mark glanced down. "Perhaps I am. Many beings of the sea have their roots in the Celtic world. But I do not know mine. I have lost my memory."

Velvet stared up misty eyed. "That is terrible for you. How did it happen?"

Mark shrugged. "It is a long story, but there was a storm, a very violent one that seemed to strike out of nowhere and I remember being tossed around under the waves. It is possible I struck my head. But there was no sign of head injury when I was tested."

Velvet reached up and massaged his head and shoulders. "I am so sorry. Can it ever return? What if…what if you had a family out there?"

Mark enjoyed her tender gestures. "Then I hope one day to find them and reconnect. But for now I am a mystery to everyone and to myself. My friends like to say I am a _man from Atlantis_."

"_Ahh, _the city of myth. It _was_ very real, but it is long gone now. The legend that it sank is true. Perhaps your ancestors are from Atlantis." She sauntered close to him and rubbed his chest. "Your features are striking, yet full and soft. You are tall, and your body is hard, and lean, but you are not a pure one."

Mark cocked his head. "_Pure? _What do you mean by that?"

Velvet touched his cheek and slid her hand down his arm. She clasped her fingers over his webbings. "I know what you are, Mark." She whispered.

Her warm breath whisked across his ear and face and his resolve faltered. "What am I, Velvet? Please tell me."

"I cannot say for certain…" Velvet laced her hands over his neck and they faced each other.

Her closeness riled his deepest senses and he locked his hands around her waist. Every moment she hesitated to speak tantalized him. She backed up against the tank.

"Velvet…Mora…" The longer he stared into her eyes the more under her seductions he fell and he found it harder to control his impulses.

She leaned against him. She kissed his Adam's apple and brushed her fingers through his hair. Mark's pulse raced and he kissed her slim neck. He cupped her cheeks and explored her face with his mouth. Velvet sighed his name and tugged at his waist. He enveloped her body and grasped her hips as he lifted her higher against him. Velvet closed her eyes.

A dark thought welled up. He was playing right into Schubert's master trap. Velvet was only behaving as an amorous Selkie would, and that, coupled with her gratitude, made her willing to fulfill any of his desires. He suddenly jerked back and loosened his hold.

"No! This is exactly what Schubert wants. And…I cannot do it."

Velvet's comely mouth drooped and her form slackened. "Why?…Oh, I see it in your eyes. There is another, isn't there? I remember that day at the sea-park. There was a pretty woman at your side. But she was not one of us."

Mark nodded slowly. An image of Elizabeth flitted into his thoughts – her distress on the beach and her soft, winsome body close to his that last traumatic night as she trembled in his arms for comfort and protection…perhaps his love. She had revealed her most intimate secret. Elizabeth wanted to swim and cavort with him in the depths of the ocean, unencumbered by breathing apparatuses and wetsuits. He remembered how her body shuddered passionately and how he felt just the same.

His deep adoration for Elizabeth began when she rescued him from the desert and the brink of death in the blazing dry heat. She risked her life to dive off a helicopter into a deep pool and aide him to breathe. He recalled their closeness while they floated in the water in full view of everyone – She didn't care about the spectacle they made. Her affectionate smile and patience endeared him when he caught his bearings and gazed quiet and serene into her eyes. It was the beginning of his genuine love for her.

Mark's desire for Velvet at this moment was intense, but he never wanted to betray Elizabeth…whether she was aware of his emotions or not.

Mark stepped away and tightened his fists. "I am sorry, Velvet. It is not personal. You are wonderful and beautiful, but I cannot complicate matters by mating with you. There is more than just our passions at stake. This is a trap. Schubert intends to keep us both prisoner in order to start a new breed of aquatic people and he wants to rule over them. I can never let him gain such control over me or the oceans. It would be disastrous for the world. Do you understand? I do not mean to hurt you."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled and kissed his hand. "Yes. I know. And I can never fully give myself to you with the love you deserve when my daughter's life is threatened. Nor while Schubert holds my pelt. I am sorry if I…"

Mark shook his head. He caressed her lips with his fingertips and kissed her sweetly. He fluffed her curls in a playful manner. "You have not hurt me. Such allurement is part of a Selkie's nature, and you were willing to do this even if you hated me in order to save Renee. I do not hold anything against you."

Mark turned aside to clear his senses. He heard Velvet exhale disappointed and she touched his back. He squared his shoulders and his muscles tensed.

"Velvet, what is it you were going to say about my origins?"

Velvet knew he battled with his desires again and she moved her hand away. "Mark, I wanted to tell you…I know what you are. They were once the most powerful beings in the ocean, but like everything else their race descended into folklore and no one has ever found them again. I believe you are the very last of the _Fin Folk_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 6 **

"I know very little of the Fin-folk, Velvet. Please tell me all you can." Mark implored his new Selkie friend. He led her to the steps by the tank and decided to wade in the water because he wanted the edge over Schubert by having full vigor.

Velvet sat atop of the stairs and dipped her long legs in. She twirled them around and splashed water over her arms and neck too cool herself down. She stared at Mark and sighed within. Her entire body tingled and her pulse quickened. The effect was usually the other way around for a male when in the presence of a female Selkie. Mark was a phenomenal man and she desired him, but his heart belonged to someone else. He worked hard with important scientists and wanted to bridge the differences between the people of the land and the wonders of the sea. But she and her kind preferred their secret and calm existence and were content to merely explore from time to time when it was their turn to be human.

"I cannot be absolutely certain, but you have all the earmarks of a Fin-man. They are actually related to Selkies in a way, because they are shape-shifters."

"That is interesting. But I do not have a pelt to shed."

"You are far removed from us as a race. The Fin-men were somewhat handsome, tall and slender with narrowed, gloomy faces. They were dark creatures, Mark, not kind and good-natured as you. They behaved territorial and jealous. They were wicked sorcerers who abducted and killed people and made slaves of their mates. There's a lot of hocus-pocus surrounding the Fin-folk legend. I do not really know what is true and what has been embellished by human fairy tales. Do you have magic in you, Mark?"

A chill coursed over him and he shook his head. He hated to think that he hailed from such a cruel race of sea dwellers. "No. But according to Elizabeth I am a scientific marvel."

Velvet bit her lip and twirled her hair coyly. "Elizabeth? Is that the name of the woman I saw?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. Doctor Elizabeth Merrill. She is a true friend to me. Elizabeth was the one who saved my life when I washed ashore after a storm. She realized that I needed to breathe water, not air."

Velvet slid into the water beside him. "I see. And I suppose you're very grateful to her."

"Absolutely. There were other times she came to my aid and I to her."

Velvet touched his shoulder. "Mark, is it possible you're confusing gratitude with love for this woman? What could a human and water-breather possibly have in common?"

Mark felt his emotions stirred again and backed slowly against the wall and out of her reach. He never said that he was in love with Elizabeth, but Velvet sensed the truth.

"I have known Elizabeth for over two years, and there is much that we learn from each other. The more we go along the more we find that we are not entirely different. Elizabeth is intelligent, kind, and patient, and she has a deep respect and understanding of the ocean and sea-life. That is enough. Perhaps it is more than I can even hope for if I decide to be her mate…and if she would have me. I do not know what is to come of that."

"But, aren't you lonely for a companion in life, Mark? Elizabeth is a beautiful woman and and can have any human man she wants. I'm sure she feels that you are too different for her. She is a scientist, and frankly, you are her experiment." Velvet said with jealousy in her tone.

Mark responded firm. "Elizabeth does not treat me like a science project. Velvet, you are a _seal_ in your true form. _An animal._ I am generally human by design, and not a shapeshifter either. How much can _we_ have in common as mates?"

Velvet gaped at him and decided to let the subject drop. She needed him as her ally. If there was a possibility for Mark Harris to love her, it had to be on his own terms. "I'm sorry, Mark. I did not mean to offend you or insult Elizabeth."

Mark's temper quelled. He stroked her arm. "It is fine, Velvet. I can understand your reasoning."

"Tell me, what powers _do_ you have?"

"I have the abilities to breath and see clearly underwater, and withstand the pressures of the lowest depths. I possess the strength of ten men when I am exposed to water and I have an ability to communicate with sea and land animals. I can also communicate with other ocean races. My intelligence is often greater than most human men when I learn a new subject. But I do not practice magic as it is commonly known."

Mark thought of his friend Jack Muldoon. He had taught him a number of card tricks to impress others and most importantly, to make money off them. "Well, If we had a deck of cards I can show you some sleight of hand." He admitted.

Velvet chuckled and splashed him. "You are so unlike the true Fin-folk. Now I need to tell you. There is a modern legend from Ireland, going back around thirty years."

Mark leaned over the edge and they tread closer to one another. He put his palm to his face and studied her. "I am that age. What is the legend?"

"I don't know details like names and dates, but it's about a beautiful Fin-woman who escaped her malevolent race and married an Irish fisherman. The Fin-women prefer to marry human men and they take the form of gorgeous, blonde mermaids or sirens to lure them. Sometimes they kidnap the men to their abode underwater and sometimes they stay on land. All Fin-folk lust after humans, but it is not romantic or tender.…not like a Selkie." she explained.

"I did not think so. Why do the women marry humans?"

"Because of the cruelty of the Fin-men. And the wicked curse put upon the Fin-wife. If she marries her own kind she becomes an old hag. She loses all her mystical charm and grace and is stuck in servitude to him forever."

"That is strange. What happened to this particular Fin-woman?" Mark pressed.

"She truly loved her fisherman. He was said to be one of the handsomest men in the town. They had a son who grew up to be dashing like him. The boy worked hard with his father and the family and town prospered because he was a water-breather and attracted multitudes of fish and other edible catches into the nets. The Fin-wife and the fisherman were considered very blessed. But even though they helped their friends, they kept their son's power a secret from the rest of the town. But they still couldn't hide his deformity."

Mark raised his hand from the water. "You mean the webbed fingers?"

"Yes. The fisherman made excuses that he didn't want to have them removed. He didn't want to scar or hurt his son and thought the webbings might be attached to vital vessels in his body. He often joked that his fishing family legacy caused his son to be born half fish. But nobody believed him. He was a shrewd businessman too of course. Having webbed hands made swimming much easier for his son."

Mark touched the webbings. "I do not consider myself deformed. The only thing it might affect is my ability to shoot a gun." He remembered his encounter with his Western doppelganger. Billy had numerous scars between his fingers, but he suffered no ill effects from them.

"I know you aren't deformed, Mark. But to the people on land, it is something unnatural that must be removed. You understand that." Velvet said.

"Yes. Now I do. What happened to this boy and his family?"

"When he was fifteen-years-old, a raging storm hit the land without warning. It devastated much of the town and many of the fisherman's friends died while out to sea. The Fin-woman knew that the Fin-man she was supposed to marry caused the storm. He had found her at last."

Mark came out of the tank and sat on the steps alongside Velvet, engrossed in the story. "Did she go back with him to save the town?"

"No. It was too late. But that morning before the storm hit she woke up from nightmares of her undersea life and a deep premonition of something bad. She told her husband and they bade their son to escape and never return to that part of the world or else the Fin-man would capture him. They told him to follow an early morning passenger ship bound for the West Coast. The son obeyed and left Ireland forever."

An unusual sensation ran through Mark, as if he were familiar with the events, but they were somehow blocked in his memory. "That must have been very hard on the boy and his parents."

"I'm sure it was. But they only wanted to protect him. The fisherman grieved and was furious for revenge. He went out with a boat the next day. He was well versed in the Celtic ocean legends and brought whatever silver and jewelry articles he could find with him. Fin-folk were greedy and known to have a weakness for precious metals and jewels. The fisherman confronted the Fin-man and offered him the treasures as an apology for taking his Fin-woman. The Fin-man agreed and while he was distracted with the treasures, the fisherman rammed a harpoon into his heart and removed his head to make sure he was absolutely dead."

Mark stared at her wide-eyed. "He was brave, he could have gotten killed. And what about the Fin-woman?"

"Nobody knows for sure, it was believed she returned back to Finfolkaheem, the ancestral water home of the Fin-folk. It is so deep in the trenches of the sea that no human can get to it, even with all their powerful submarines. And it is said to be invisible."

"Perhaps one day I can find it. But why would she leave if she loved her husband and child?"

"She may have been afraid of another attack. I'm not sure what happened to her, Mark."

"So, does this mean the fisherman is still alive out there somewhere?"

"Yes, Mark. He still lives in the town. He doesn't speak of his family or the legends. He only says that they died in the terrible storm. He is still strong and carries on with his fishing work, but he is lonely and secluded."

"Velvet, I must find that man and talk with him!" Mark's eyes glowed. "I need to know if we are connected."

Velvet's eyes filled with tears and she stroked his cheek. "There is something else that may help. Mark, you and I are close in age. When I was around thirteen-years-old, but in my seal form, I was out swimming where I wasn't supposed to and got caught in a derelict fishing net. I struggled as much as I could, but it only made the trap worse. I was near to drowning and choking myself when I saw a teenage boy swim to me. I was amazed, because we were deep under the water and he showed no signs of struggle for air or wore any ocean gear. I knew he wasn't from any of the boats nearby. He grabbed the net and ripped it to shreds and freed me and I saw his webbed hands. He helped me surface and calmed me down with a sea-song. I remember thinking he was a beautiful boy, and I wanted to play, but all I could do was nuzzle his cheeks and splash around him. Yet, he understood me and even mimicked the sounds I made. He led me back to land and made sure I was reunited with my colony. They were overjoyed. I had a habit of sneaking away from them…I suppose Murianne is just like me."

"I suppose she is."

"Mark, I saw such a sadness in his face and down-turned eyes. It was his green eyes that truly gave him away. They were not those of a human boy…rather fish-like, and I knew that he had to be the lost Fin-woman's son. The story had spread fast along the coast that week. We let him stay in the colony for a few hours to eat and rest. I wanted him to stay forever, but it was not to be. The ship he followed was long gone, so my friends and I helped him to find another channel that would take him in the same direction. We never saw him again after that. And I often wondered if he made it to his destination safely."

Velvet grinned and held his face. "He looked at me just the same as you do now. I know it, Mark. You were that boy! I sensed it at the pool in the Sea park."

Mark clutched her hands. "If only I can be sure. I want to be. You do not know how much I desire to know my past." He whispered. His heart pounded, it tightened in his chest and his jaw trembled as something remarkable occurred for the very first time. His eyes filled with water and large tears dripped down his face. His mouth hung open and a low groan escaped him, but he had no more words to speak. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was finally free to piece the fragments of his mysterious life and memories back together. He rubbed his nose and sniffled. Elizabeth would have been amazed to know he could cry.

"I am sorry, Velvet. I need…I need to be alone for a little while."

Velvet wiped her eyes and hugged him tight. "Of course. I will wait in the cage for Murianne…_Renee._" She patted his cheek. "I hope that what I revealed will be of help and doesn't hurt you."

Mark forced a wan smile. "It is a big help, Velvet. More than you know."

Mark sank under. Velvet submerged and watched him swim toward the bed and lay down slow. She impulsively followed, and when he looked up in a daze she hovered over him and caressed his hair. She gripped his shoulders to keep herself weighted down. Mark experienced the sensation of desire again. He clutched her body close and kissed her long and sweet for what he knew would be the final time. Their mouths parted and before Velvet could settle alongside him, Mark shook his head. He hadn't meant to tease her or lead her on, but half of his mind and all his willpower struggled against her mystical seductions while he also pondered everything she said about his past.

He had to know which direction to turn next. There was much to discuss with Elizabeth and he wanted her opinion. He released Velvet and she floated up slightly. Mark's will was too strong and she needed to respect him. She hid the burning disappointment inside her and calmly smiled.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

Velvet nodded and touched her heart, and then swam to the surface to wait for her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 7**

Schubert ate a hearty dinner on the veranda and blared his favorite classical tunes. Little Renee waited on him hand and foot and then stood by miserably to fulfill his next demand. She secretly thought that Master Schubert looked just like a walrus without the tusks and the funny thought kept her mood up. Two hours had passed and he still wouldn't let her see her mama.

Schubert called her over. "Now little girl, I need you to get a duster and rags and start dusting all my furnishings around the house."

"But master Schubert I did that yesterday." Renee sighed. Schubert collected a ton of sea-themed nicknacks and baubles and she was afraid she would eventually break one.

"Are you questioning your master's wishes? That was yesterday's dust. Today is different dust. And make sure to polish all the wood with the lemon oil."

Renee hung her head and trudged away. "Yes, master Schubert."

Juliette pushed her food around her plate. She pitied the child and tried not to show her nervousness. She devised certain plans to put into fast motion. In the last hour she had searched for her father's hiding spot and eventually found the two pelts hidden behind his prized record collection. He was the only one allowed to touch that record cabinet and even had a guard by the door to his music room. Juliette told them she was looking for sheet music for her piano practice and they let her in. Juliette worked quickly after that. She tossed the pelts out the window and then ran out to where they landed. She shoved them in a suitcase she had hidden below and put it inside the trunk of her car, then met her father for dinner.

Juliette swallowed the last bite of salmon and excused herself. She nosed around Schubert's office to find proof of his involvement with seal poaching. When two guards walked past she realized she left the door open and ducked under the desk. She covered her mouth to control her shaky breathing. The men paced the room, but didn't look very far and left, shutting it behind them. Juliette let out a puff of air and rose. She ran to the file cabinet. Schubert was meticulous with his files, so it wasn't too hard to to locate a green folder marked 'Ireland.' Inside she saw receipts for the expenditures of the crew and cargo ship, and just exactly how many seals were killed.

"I can't believe papa would condone this! There are over twenty seals on this list!" Juliette seethed. It was all carried out to find to find this one Selkie among the colony. She learned her father was not above sacrifices for what he considered 'the greater good.' Juliette shoved the file in her knapsack and went downstairs. She paused by the veranda window. Schubert was on the phone upset.

"_Starling, I thought about what you said and I'm ready to put my next plan into action…"_

Juliette listened in for a few more seconds and ducked away before he saw her. "I can't let him do that!" She narrowed her eyes. Whatever doubts she harbored about carrying out her plans vanished. "That's it! He won't get away with any of this, and I won't let him hurt Mark!"

Juliette put on a smile and hurried outside. "Hi, Papa, are you ready for dessert?"

"Absolutely, tonight is omelette à la norvégienne!"

"What's that? Eggs?"

Schubert groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh my, if only I raised you instead of Carol you would have had at least _one_ _ounce _of culture. It's more commonly known as a_ baked Alaska_. Pull up a chair and eat."

"Oh okay, but no thanks, I'm full already. You know I was wondering, is it okay to take Renee down to her mother now?"

"Why the rush? I want my two ocean friends to really get to know one another." Schubert cackled. "They don't need _you_ barging in."

Juliette squirmed uncomfortably. "Papa, you just can't force two people to fall in love so quick, ya know?"

"Who said anything about love? All I want is procreation and a new ocean species! Is that too much to ask in the name of science and humanity?" Schubert huffed. "Besides, would it _really _kill him? I highly doubt it. That Selkie is stunning, probably one of the most beautiful women in the world…" Schubert leaned forward and his eyes glittered. "Don't you think your friend Mark deserves the very best?"

Juliette looked away hotly. "Yeah, but…"

"No buts! Who else would be so perfect for him?"

Juliette stared him down. "A man should be free to choose his own woman, papa."

Schubert patted her head. "Why? Were you hoping against hope that he would choose _you_?"

Juliette's cheeks burned and she twirled her feet shyly. "Why not? You wanted him to marry me last year."

Schubert patted his belly and sat back with an impish smile. "Yes, I did, didn't I? I've thought about this long and hard, and I decided that I will not have my daughter dating a fish."

"Papa! Don't be so silly! Mark's not a fish, he's a man, an _extraordinary_ man that prefers to live in the water. And he has webbed hands. So what? I'm kinda different too." Juliette argued. She had learned to let a lifetime of insults bounce off her. Schubert loved her in his own strange ways, but his stinging words kept her in her place and dampened her self-esteem so she wouldn't even think of running off on him.

"You are exactly right, m'dear, you're different, but as you say, he's extraordinary and that's why I have found him the very best. A water woman who can relate to him. This plan cannot fail!" Schubert pressed an intercom. "Thor, get Leif and come out to the veranda. I have an urgent job for you two."

Juliette jumped up. "Papa, I'm gonna take Renee down now."

"Fine, fine. I need you out of my hair right now anyway."

Juliette swung around and bumped into her father's hulking, Norwegian henchman. She curled her shoulders and backed away. It always unnerved her the way musclebound men wandered around the premises all day.

"Hiya fellas! Uhh, excuse me." She slithered between them.

They grunted a response and Juliette ran to the living room. She saw Renee trying to reach up a top shelf.

"Renee, put down that duster. We're gonna see your mama."

Renee squeaked with joy and tossed it aside. "Oh thank you, _Master_ Juliette! I knew something changed! I felt it!"

Juliette shushed her. "Hey, not so loud. Papa doesn't know I have the pelts. Don't say nothing, okay?"

"Alright, I promise!"

"Good, let's go!"

**~Oo~**

Elizabeth paced the lab and shook her head distressed. The dead seal she autopsied at _Sea Planet_ that morning was not Velvet, though Rex Starling insisted she was. CW said they had to believe him because there was no proof to the contrary. She knew Mark could have confirmed the truth, but he was still missing.

She locked the laboratory and went to CW's office, he was packing up his briefcase and ready to leave for the night.

"CW, I can't stand around and wait any longer. Mark's in trouble, I just know it. I'm going to pay Schubert a visit."

CW adjusted his tie in his mirror. "Elizabeth, you know Mark can handle himself, and you can't go to someone's home making wild accusations. You don't even know if Mark is there."

"They're not wild, CW. Schubert knows the score. We all do. I can talk to him."

"Elizabeth, you know Schubert will turn around and call you crazy for chasing after Selkies and water-breathing men. I would if it were me. If he does have Mark, he'll never give him up willingly. And you know as well as I do – that lunatic doesn't want to kill Mark, he wants to…" CW furrowed his brow and shrugged. "I really don't know _what_ he wants!"

Elizabeth gaped at him. "So what are you saying? That we just leave Mark alone? We don't try?"

"I'm saying that we give it until morning. Mark's left us before, and for days at a time like this too."

"That was different!" Elizabeth insisted. "He was on monitored explorations and we knew exactly where he was at all times on the camera."

CW came around his desk and took her arms. "Elizabeth, whether you like it or not, Mark is a grown man capable of making his own decisions. He survived in the oceans long before you found him."

Elizabeth pulled away upset. "But there weren't crazy men like Schubert after him! In the sea he was happy, it was like he ruled the waters. On land he's so vulnerable. And it's my fault for making him stay."

CW shook his head bewildered. "You know, I have never seen you get so uptight like this before. He's really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"You bet! Schubert makes my skin crawl!" Elizabeth shuddered.

"No, I meant Mark." CW smirked. "If I didn't know any better…and maybe I don't…but I'd say you developed strong feelings for him."

Elizabeth stiffened "CW, I care deeply about Mark. He's my responsibility and…"

CW shook his head and led her out of the office. "No, Elizabeth, he's not. Not anymore. Mark is helping the Foundation by his own free will, but if he chooses to come and go, we can't stop him. Just because he's…a scientific…oceanic…_ enigma, _doesn't mean any one has a claim on him. Not you, not Schubert…" CW softened his tone when he saw the pain in her hazel eyes. "Look, I don't mean to burst any bubbles, I just think you need to back off a little. Let Mark grow."

Elizabeth walked outside and gazed along the beach. "I know what you're saying, but this isn't about growth. I'm really worried."

"Elizabeth, he'll come back. He always does. But you know what they say, sometimes _you gotta cut the chord_. You're not his mother."

Elizabeth sighed exasperated. "You don't understand. Mark and I…we have a very special relationship. I'm not just his mentor or babysitter like you imagine. We help each other, learn from each other…I really…" Elizabeth lowered her eyes and her guard went up. "Never mind, CW. I've kept you long enough."

CW put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, you can stop me if it's none of my business, but I think you love Mark. Or maybe…you're _in love_ with him. That's not surprising. All the gals have a crush on him."

Elizabeth jabbed him with her elbow. "CW, stop kidding around."

"Okay, okay. But it's still true even if you deny it. I know he certainly cares a lot about you. And whatever the concept of love means to Mark, I think he feels it strongly."

Elizabeth wanted to fall into a hole in the ground. "CW, It's really not like that…"

CW wagged his hand. "No, no, let me finish. I saw it coming for a long time, Elizabeth, but it isn't my place to interfere in anyone's love life as long as everyone does their jobs and doesn't go over company budget with all the Cetacean expeditions."

Elizabeth's face burned with shame. She wanted to tell CW he was wrong and berate him for even thinking such a thing, but she couldn't say a word. She turned slowly. "CW, it doesn't matter. Feelings are just that…_feelings. _The point is, I think Mark is in danger right now. It's been three days. And there's not just him to consider, he went out to find Renee. Who knows what could have happened to the poor little girl?"

CW patted her shoulder. "Okay, you're right. I almost forgot about her. I'll tell you what, we have to treat this like any normal missing persons case. We can report it to the authorities in the morning. But I need tonight to think about what I'm going to tell them."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, CW. We'll work on this together. I…"

A black car drove up to the parking lot and two large men came out and scowled at them. Elizabeth and CW hurried to meet them halfway down the steps.

"Can I help you…" CW was a tall man, but even he had to look up to them. "Gentlemen? The Foundation is closed for business. You'll have to come back tomorrow. We open by eight am."

Elizabeth backed away she recognized them. "CW, I don't think they're here for pleasantries or an ocean tour."

CW caught her drift and they swiftly turned and ran up the stairs. Leif clutched Elizabeth's waist and yanked her against him.

"Hey, let me go!"

CW tried to intervene, but Leif shoved him aside. "You heard her, ya big lummox! Let her go!"

Thor lunged and grabbed CW by the nape of his neck and poked him with a needle. CW shouted a long 'Owwww!' and immediately slumped down.

Elizabeth gasped. "No! What did you do to him? CW!"

"He'll be knocked out for a little while. Long enough to get you out of here. But first…"

"Why are you doing this? I know you work for Schubert! Where's Mark Harris?" Elizabeth demanded.

"He's where he's supposed to be, lady." Leif took another needle and pricked Elizabeth's arm. She collapsed against his chest and he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Thor, take the guy inside, tie him and lock him in a closet or something." Leif commanded. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting in the car."

**~Oo~**

After much mediation, Mark resolved to take Velvet and Renee back to Ireland and start a search for the fisherman of the Fin-folk legend.

_"I believe he would recognize me if he saw me again. I may not have changed much, only gotten bigger and stronger. He would surely remember my face and my hands."_

Mark's thoughts were interrupted by crying. He swam up to the glass and saw Velvet sitting on the throw pillows inside the cage and rocking with her arms over her legs. Her distress saddened him. He climbed out and approached the cage. He crawled inside and sat next her.

"Velvet, what is wrong?"

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Mark brushed away her tears. "Everything, Mark. Where is my daughter? Why can't I see her? Something has happened. My master has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else has the pelt. I believe it's…"

The green light by the steel cavern door buzzed and the entrance opened. Velvet climbed out of her cage ecstatic.

"Murianne! My baby!" She bellowed and ran to her beloved daughter.

"Mama! Mama, I missed you! I'm sorry I left the Sea-Park. I didn't mean to get everyone into trouble." Renee cried in her embrace. She looked up at Mark with shining pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry, Mark. Thank you for trying to help us."

Mark cupped her cheek. "I am not done trying, little one. I am glad you are safe."

Velvet knelt down and stroked her face and kissed her. "My little baby, it was wrong that you left my side, but I understand. I am so happy to finally see you."

Mark walked to Juliette. He put an arm over her shoulder. "You did a wonderful thing by reuniting them."

Juliette wiped a tear from her eye. "I want to do more than that, Mark. I'm setting you all free. There's a grotto down the cavern passage that will lead out to the ocean. You should go fast, before Papa finds out what I did. Even I don't wanna be around when that happens."

Mark's spirits soared and he hugged her. "Juliette! That is wonderful! I had a feeling you would come through for us."

Juliette burrowed her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Did you really? That's great."

"I trust you, Juliette. But what about the pelts?"

Velvet and Renee both went to Juliette's side. "That is what I meant, Mark. She is our new master."

Juliette reluctantly let go of Mark. "Yeah, I found the pelts and hid them in my car. I'll give 'em back to you, just meet me by the Foundation."

Mark led the Selkies toward the cavern. He stared back at Juliette and grinned. "I will always remember your kindness, Juliette. You are a true friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 8**

Mark, Velvet, and Renee trekked close together within the cavern darkness. They finally reached water's edge and Mark turned to them.

"I will go first to judge the distance and make sure there are no obstacles. Velvet, I know you will do fine."

Renee stared at the swirling foam and shook her head. "But I am scared, Mark. I can't do it."

Mark stooped beside her and took her hands. "Renee, remember what you are."

"I know I am a Selkie, but now I'm a little girl. What if I die? And I can't breathe?"

Mark smiled warmly. "Renee, you will not die, your mother and I are here. As for breathing, nobody but me can actually breathe underwater. Remember how scared you were inside the pool when Elizabeth gave you those tests?"

"Yes!"

"But remember what happened after an hour? You proved to me that you could swim very well and _hold _your breath almost ten minutes! That is wonderful, and more than enough time for us to get out of these caves."

Velvet rubbed her back. "My baby, Mark is right. If we do not leave now, Mister Schubert will come for us and we will be trapped."

"I don't want to be trapped with him!"

Mark waded into the water. "Then we must go. I will be back soon." He dunked underwater.

Velvet held Renee tight and they and leaned against the cold wall, hoping to stay out of view in case Schubert followed. She counted along with Renee, and after five minutes, Mark's head popped up.

"Come! It is very easy and the opening to the sea is big enough for me to swim through, so you will both fit perfectly."

"You promise there are no sharks?" Renee called out.

Mark held up his hand. "I promise. Only a few schools of fish here and there. It is a clean swim to the entrance."

"No stingrays? No fang-tooth fish? A fang-tooth fish almost ate me!"

Velvet rolled her eyes and Mark tried not to laugh. The fang-tooth fish were normally no more than seven inches long, though they were considered the most hideous and nightmare inducing fish of the sea, next to piranhas. "No stingrays, little one. As for those scary looking fish, they usually reside very, very deep in the ocean. We are close to the surface. I will protect you from anything that may attack." Mark smiled to ease her fear.

Velvet carried Renee into the water. "Mark, please lead us. It is very dark. I will hold onto her."

"Yes. you can grab ahold of my foot if you feel you will get lost. Ready?" He grinned at Renee. "On the count of three you take a deep breath. One…two…three!"

They all submerged and Mark swam them toward the hazy light of freedom at the end of the cavern. Mark let Velvet swim out through the entrance first, then gently guided Renee into the opening after she hesitated and clung to him. Renee grasped her arms and pulled her through and they all rose to the surface. Outside it was nightfall.

"It is best if we stay in the water and swim to the Foundation. We cannot risk Schubert catching us. It is not very far."

"Do we have to swim underwater, Mark?" Renee asked nervously.

Mark touched her cheek. "Not all the way if you do not feel comfortable. Though I find it easier to navigate without the pressure of the waves and currents from the surface." He held her arm. "Come, you just hold onto me and I promise we will be there very soon."

"And I will be right beside you, Muriann." Velvet said.

Renee bit her lip and stared at Mark guilty. "My mama told you my name, didn't she?"

"Yes, but I understand you love to keep secrets. I like your given name, but if it is all the same, I will continue to call you _Renee._"

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms over the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes! That is your special name for me and I _love_ it!"

"Thank you. Now hold on tight, because I am going under. I promise not to swim too fast."

**~Oo~**

Juliette kicked up sand and paced around the shoreline waiting for Mark. She looked up at the Foundation and noticed a light on inside, but she didn't want to enter without Mark. She didn't know how CW Crawford or Elizabeth Merrill would feel seeing the daughter of Schubert at their doorstep.

"Juliette!" A tiny voice called out from the waves.

Juliette turned and saw Renee jump from Mark's arms and run to her. Juliette knelt down for a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys made it out safe! Mark, I think someone's home, the lights are on."

Mark stared at the building and cocked his head. "Hmm, that is odd."

"What is?" Velvet asked.

"CW always leaves the Foundation promptly by six and he never keeps his office lights on. He calls it a drain on the company's electric budget."

"Well, you have been missing for a few days. Maybe they're waiting inside for you, Mark." Juliette suggested. "Let's go see."

They all rushed up the staircase and Mark stared at the parking lot. "Their cars are still here. Maybe you are right, Juliette."

Juliette went to knock on the door but they saw it ajar. Mark went in front of the women and pushed it open. "Hello? CW? Elizabeth? Jenny? Is anyone here?"

"Something does not feel right, Mark. Why would all the other lights be off?" Velvet asked.

"Mama, I'm scared." Renee scooted closer to Velvet's side.

"There's no need. Just stay close to me."

Mark saw the sliver of yellow light under CW's office door, but heard no movement inside and he also felt unnerved. He looked at the women. "I want you to wait here by the doorway. I will be right back."

Mark turned CW's doorknob slowly and went in. The office was just as he always left it, tidy and not a paper or file out of place, and separate holders for pens and pencils and paperclips. Mark sighed. Perhaps it was a simple oversight. He went to turn off the light switch and a shuffling from inside the closet halted him. Mark crept toward the closet and the noise became louder and more frantic.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Mark called by the keyhole.

_"Mar…mmmpppph! Helmmmmpppph!"_

Mark's eyes widened and he swung open the door. CW rolled out bound and gagged. Mark quickly tore off the ropes. "CW, are you hurt?"

CW loosened his gag. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed his wrists. "Mark! I've had better days, but thank God you're back!"

Mark rose up fast. "CW, who did this to you? Where is Elizabeth?"

CW gripped his chair and came to his feet. He wobbled and Mark steadied him. "Mark, it was an ambush! Two of Schubert's goons, they had to be." He grabbed Mark's arms. "Mark…they have her!"

"Where?"

"I don't know, they knocked me out with some strong stuff in a needle and tossed me in here before I could do anything."

Mark sprinted out of the Foundation. "I have to find her! She is in danger!"

Juliette caught up to him before he jumped into the surf. "Mark, wait! I think I know where she is! I overheard my papa planning something. He didn't say it straight out but he was talking to a guy named Rex Starling and told him to expect a certain delivery tonight. It was part of a plan."

"Rex Starling? He is the owner of the Sea Planet. Do you think she is there?"

"She could be. I have a feeling Papa wasn't taking any chances and wanted to blackmail you again. He probably knows you're gone by now. Mark, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he's gotten this desperate. My father may be a lot of things, but I never thought he'd kidnap someone like this."

"Your father is capable of anything, Juliette. I must go."

"Well, then I'm coming with you. I'll drive you there."

Velvet ran to him. "Wait! What about us? I can go with you to help."

"Velvet, it is best if you and Renee stay here. CW will keep an eye on you. Can you do that, CW?"

CW lowered himself on the waiting area couch and leaned back. He held his head. "Sure, but I'm a little too dizzy to drive right now, or fight if anyone comes back with more needles. I barely stood a chance with those giants anyway."

Mark nodded. "I understand. Schubert only employs the strongest of men. CW, I want you to bring Velvet and Renee down to the Cetacean and hide them inside."

"Sure, I'll do that. You just make sure Elizabeth is safe!"

**~Oo~**

Elizabeth awoke groggy with her cheek pressed against cold cement. She was ready to get up when she looked down and saw a long distance between her and the enormous 100 ft. deep pool. She gripped the side of the raised platform to steady herself and gasped when she nearly tottered over the edge. She rubbed her eyes and temples to restore some sense of balance and clarity. Everything in her mind was foggy and her limbs felt like jelly. She found the strength to roll onto her back and blurry stars twinkled down on her.

_"Oh no…CW! I hope they didn't…" _She shuddered to finish the thought.

"Wakey, wakey, Dr. Merrill!" A voice sounded from below. "I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble, but I had a feeling Mark would betray me and I was right. He can't help his do-gooder nature. So I thought, what else in this world would possibly make him do my bidding? And the answer came easy. YOU."

"Schubert, what do you want? The Selkies? You'll never get them no matter what you do." Elizabeth cried out.

"Oh I think I will." Schubert grinned with malice.

Elizabeth heard thumping footsteps approach her and she got on her knees.

"Careful, Dr. Merrill, that last step is precarious." Schubert warned.

Elizabeth had nowhere to move. She looked up and saw Leif, the large man who knocked her out. It was useless to fight him. He picked her up with both hands and kept her tight in his clutches. Elizabeth tried to hit him off, but he hardly flinched.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"Just wait. Whatever Mr. Schubert says."

**~Oo~**

Juliette sped into the parking garage and as soon as she stopped Mark leaped from the car and ran ahead. She jogged as fast as she could to keep up with him. She barreled against him by the ticket booth.

"Mar…mar…Mark! You're faster than an Olympic runner. I should of parked closer." She heaved.

Mark spied out the area distracted. "No matter, Juliette. Do you see anything?"

Juliette peered at the bleachers and tugged Mark's arm. "I see my papa by the pool!"

Mark and Juliette hurried inside.

"Schubert! I am here!" Mark yelled. "Do not hurt Dr. Merrill."

Juliette stumbled next to Mark. "Yeah, papa! This isn't like you!"

Schubert's face darkened. "Oh look, it's the mer-man and my daughter the traitor. Men, seize them both!"

Three of Schubert's bodyguards marched out of the shadows. One gripped Juliette and the other two attempted to grab Mark. He ducked one and punched his stomach, sending him sprawling against the tank wall. When the other tried to sneak up behind him, Mark latched onto his arm and flipped him over his shoulder in one swoop. The bodyguard slammed onto his back and was too pained to move.

"Papa, why are you doing this?" Juliette fidgeted under the brute's hold.

"Juliette, where are my pelts?" Schubert demanded.

"They're not yours, Papa. They belong to Velvet and Renee! I can't give them back. This isn't right!"

"Insolence! After all I've ever done for you! Gustav, I think my daughter needs some cooling off."

Gustav bellowed laughter and picked Juliette up over his head. He readied himself to toss her into the pool. She screamed for Mark's help. Mark rammed against Gustav and forced him to stagger. His hold on Juliette slipped and she yelped and landed in Mark's arms. She smiled at him.

"My hero. Thanks."

Mark lowered her to her feet. "Any time, Juliette."

Schubert's countenance flared. "Enough of this! Mark you will do as I say!"

"No, I will not. And you will never get ahold of Velvet and Renee. They are going home."

"Oh, really. Well in that case…" Schubert hurried to the ladder and called up to the platform.

"Lief, I think Mark needs to be shown how serious I am about the situation."

Mark followed Schubert's gaze upward. He went tense all over and his jaw tightened. "No! Do not hurt her!"

Lief picked Elizabeth up by her neck with one hand. She gagged and tried to kick at him and tear his grip off her. He held her out over the pool.

"Goodbye, Dr. Merrill." He chuckled and released her. Elizabeth screamed as she dropped into the middle of the pool. She smacked deep into the water and pumped her arms and legs before she sank too far. She broke the surface, but her weakened state betrayed her and she slipped underneath over and over.

"Mark! Help me!" She burbled.

"ELIZABETH!" Mark shouted. He took a running leap over the fence and jumped in after her. Schubert called in on his walkie-talkie.

"Starling! Release your pets!"

"With pleasure, Mr. Schubert." Starling's voice cackled from his control room.

Elizabeth swung around right to left as resonant clattering noises and high pitched squeals filtered over the pool. She kept very still in the center and watched two humongous dark shadows encircle her.

"Whales." She whimpered and closed her eyes. Something brushed past her legs and she felt two human hands clutch her waist. Mark rose up beside her and put a hand to her mouth.

"Elizabeth, be very calm." He whispered. "Let me lead you out of here."

She nodded and Mark removed his hand. Elizabeth looked around. "Wait…do you hear that? He's transmitting tones! Those are trainer's signals."

Mark listened closely. "Yes. We must get out of here fast!"

**~Oo~**

Schubert went up to the sound room and manipulated whale sounds to get them to react. Juliette followed after him. She tugged on his arm.

"Papa, stop it! You can hurt them!"

"Leave me be, Juliette! You have interfered enough!" Schubert growled.

"No! I won't! This has to end!" Juliette picked up a chair and smashed down on the audio controls. They cackled and fizzed out in sparks of electricity. Schubert jumped out of her way and backed against the wall.

"You will pay for that. I thought you loved me! You should do as I say! I'm your father!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna let you do this to Mark and Dr. Merrill!" Juliette picked up the phone and every time Schubert attempted to move forward she waggled the chair near his head.

"I'm calling the police, Papa. And this time you are not getting out."

**~Oo~**

The whales picked up speed underwater and swam circles around them. They created a whirlpool effect and hampered Mark from swimming Elizabeth to the ledge. The electronic whale noises heightened and then abruptly cut off. But the whales reacted with more fury. One of them leaped high out of the water.

"Mark! He's going to dive!"

"I have to do this, Elizabeth!"

Mark picked up Elizabeth and tossed her as far as he could out of its path. He dove underwater just when the whale slammed down.

Elizabeth surfaced and watched frightened as the whale seemed to engulf him. "MARK! Schubert, stop it! You'll kill him!"

Mark rollicked to the bottom of the pool and he gripped the whale's belly when it glided just inches over his head. The whale twisted and turned in an attempt to shove him off and swam him all over the pool. The whale jumped and dove again and Mark still did not climb off. When they torpedoed down to the bottom Mark stroked the whale's belly and spoke softly until its temper calmed. Without the irritating tones commanding him in all directions, the whale relaxed under Mark's guidance. Mark swam off his belly stood in front of him. He petted his face. The whale stayed under in one spot and floated placidly at the bottom.

Elizabeth was exhausted and still disorientated from the drug, but she had to contend with the other whale. She tried to keep herself motionless in the water but a sharp leg cramp traveled up her right calf.

"Oh no!" Her muscles knotted and she jerked her arms down to grab at it. She dipped underwater and a whale swam beneath her openmouthed, mistaking her for a predator. Mark shot up from the bottom. He blocked Elizabeth and grabbed the whale's jaws. A short wrestling match ensued, but Mark did not want to hurt the creature – only subject it. When he bade the whale to swim away, Mark turned for Elizabeth. She no longer fought to surface and floated deeper unconscious.

Mark immediately swam alongside her and for the briefest moment stared at her pale, serene face and marveled as her cascading hair swayed around her like puffs of gold. He cupped her face and kissed her, then glided her up. He quickly brought her to the pool ledge and pulled her out. Mark straddled over her legs and pushed up firmly on her diaphragm twice. Water gurgled out of her mouth and she choked. Mark lifted her halfway and aided her to cough up the rest. She lay against him and he hugged her.

"You are safe, Elizabeth."

"Mark…thank you." She wept.

Mark kept her close and nuzzled her head. "I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. I am sorry Schubert dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault." She reached up and touched his head. "You did everything you could to help."

"As did you."

Mark lowered his face against hers and Elizabeth closed her eyes. She felt his lips caress her cheek and they slowly found their way over her nose and skimmed her lips. She tilted her head up and Mark's hesitancy abated as his mouth enveloped hers. She drew her arm back over his neck as the kiss deepened. Sirens blared in the distance. The sounds and anxious voices drowned out as Mark maneuvered her body so they could face each other.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Mark spoke tenderly into her ear. He entwined his arms around her and stroked her back. She cried on his shoulder and felt breathless again, but she welcomed it. At this moment, Mark was her life…her air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Man From Atlantis: Saving the Selkies**

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth burrowed under the brown blanket the paramedic handed her and sipped on hot coffee. The police had just finished their rounds of questioning and Juliette surprised them all by revealing her father's poaching scheme and showing the damning evidence. Elizabeth never thought she'd see the day when Schubert was taken away by handcuffs, but it finally came. After a few minutes her nerves returned to normal. She removed the blanket and put the coffee down. She slid off the back of the ambulance to search for Mark. After he was questioned he wandered off lost in thought. Although the police found it a miracle that Mark rescued her from two killer whales, no one suspected he was a water-breathing man. Schubert didn't expose the truth. But the vicious glare of revenge in his bright eyes chilled Elizabeth as he passed her without saying a word. She knew he would not be gone for good.

She found Mark sitting alone in the bleachers staring at the sky. He seemed to be counting the stars. She nestled beside him and he smiled and put his arm over her.

"Elizabeth, It is hard to believe that Schubert was caught. And that his own daughter turned him in."

"I know, but that is how life is sometimes. It turns on a dime."

"What do you mean by that? I have heard that "money makes the world go 'round," but surely life is worth much more than a dime?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, you are right about money. But the dime phrase just means that life often changes fast and unexpected within such a small space or time."

"I see. I feel bad for Juliette. She accompanied him to the jail to answer more questions, but she is not paying for Mr. Schubert's bail. I know it was hard for her to make that decision. She still loves him despite his faults."

"Of course she does, but even she knows that her love can't be blind. Schubert has to pay for his actions one way or another. I'm glad he is."

Mark gazed at the pool. "So am I. It is one thing for him to threaten my life, but I would never let him hurt the ones I care for. I must visit Juliette shortly. She needs some comfort."

"That's so kind of you, Mark. She'll appreciate it."

"By the way, I spoke to CW, and he will allow us to bring Velvet and Renee home on the Cetacean as soon as possible." Mark smirked. "I think he was quite taken with Velvet. Because I cannot see him readily agreeing otherwise. He did not even mention the budget once."

"Hmm. That's surprising. You know, all this happened, and I never even got to meet her as a human. I imagine she must be very beautiful. If you were to have a child with her, I'm sure it would be gorgeous." Elizabeth sighed. "Schubert wasn't wrong about that."

"Velvet is very captivating, but Selkie women often are as a whole. Elizabeth, may I explain something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"It was hard to resist her, I admit it, but I did. Because I did not love her. She understands that now. We are simply friends."

Elizabeth bit her lip and wrung her hands. She gazed up at him. The moonlight reflected off his shining eyes, creating an explosion of green hues as the colors faded to hazel. Although heedless of them, Mark Harris was not without his own captivating and seductive qualities.

"Mark, what you said to me by the pool, did you mean it? And then that kiss after…"

Elizabeth trailed off as Mark stared into her eyes. He slowly kissed her in the same serene, roaming manner over her face and lips. Elizabeth clutched him and felt an urge to swoon for the first time in her life. She couldn't imagine where he ever learned to kiss so beautifully. He drew back content.

"I do not say what I do not mean, Elizabeth. I am not sure of the customs regarding love, some are sweet and gentle, but at times it apparently causes confusion and even hurt. But why should it ever? Love is beautiful and is threaded with layers of fine emotions – happiness, loyalty, romance, friendship, commitment, honesty, respect… I am still figuring it all out. Tonight, I have learned from Juliette's actions that forgiveness is a big part of love. If those are the attributes, then yes, I do love you, Elizabeth."

Mark stood and hovered with expectation. "Do you love me? Can you love me, despite our differences?"

Elizabeth jumped up and placed her arms over his neck. "Absolutely. Mark, our relationship is one of a kind. It is amazing. And I like to think that it's based on the same. I would never trade it for anything. Mark, I've known for a while that I loved you. But because of our professional relationship I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry."

Mark grinned and ran his thumb over her cheek. "You do not have to be sorry. I am glad we have spoken it now. I once saw an elderly couple on the beach. They seemed so joyful, they only had eyes for each other. It was then I realized that I desired that too. I want someone to share my life and experiences with as I age."

"I think in some way, every one wants that, Mark. Whether it's through love, through marriage, friendship, family…"

Mark thought of Juliette and her needs for affection. He hoped one day she would find her true happiness. "But not every one can find love, can they? That is not fair, is it?"

"No it's not. But it also depends on timing and many factors." Elizabeth decided to give her scientific mind a rest and not try to rationalize and dissect love. She toyed with his webbed hands and laced her fingers through his. "You deserve all that and more. And I hope…that I can give it to you. For so long I've been attached to my career and the greater good with helping the Navy. But I've neglected myself and what I really desired." She smiled. "But then again, I had no idea what I desired until we met. I want you, Mark."

Mark picked her up and she laughed aloud. She snuggled in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and tenderly nuzzled the bruises on her neck where Leif grabbed her. When he witnessed the danger on the platform, he felt as if the air were choked out of him.

"Elizabeth, you can still have your work and help the oceans. But we will always do it together. It is a perfect match, right?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Right. This is so wonderful. I feel much better. There is a lot to talk about, Mark. I mean, about us."

Mark smiled, but then his gaze became serious. "I know, but now is not the time. We still have to deal with Velvet and Renee and get them home."

"That's right."

Mark lowered her and they walked toward the exit. For now, all the players involved in this crime were apprehended and Sea Planet was to be shut down. The State department was sending special trainers to help maintain the animals and and they were eventually going to be dispersed to other Sea parks.

Mark held Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, there is something I have to tell you. Velvet spoke of a legend. I know you find them hard to believe, but everything she said tied in to my origins. She has met me before, when I was still a boy of fifteen."

"Really? What is the legend?"

"The legend of the Fin Folk. It is not a common one like mermaids and King Neptune. If she is right, then I am the last of them, but not full-blooded. Velvet can explain better than I can. I left CW to watch over the Selkies in the Cetacean. They are very happy to know Schubert is in custody and they're all safe."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh! CW! How is he? I was so worried."

"He is fine, Elizabeth. He was drugged the same as you and locked in his office closet, but unharmed."

"Thank goodness. He tried to help me. I really can't wait to hear about this Fin Folk story."

Mark admitted something else. "Elizabeth, when we bring the Selkies home, I plan to stay in Ireland for a little while. It is very important that I find out the truth."

Elizabeth felt her heart drop. Just when they had expressed their love, he needed to leave. But she was mature enough to accept it. Mark could never move forward if he didn't understand where he came from. His not knowing would always intrude upon their relationship. He was still the only water-breathing man in existence, and despite their feelings, and his adaptability to the land, she would never fully comprehend their differences. But they were both reasonably young, and had a long, full life of love and discovery to look forward to.

Elizabeth caressed his arm. "Mark, I would never try and stop you. You need to ease any doubts and fears you have, and if that means leaving for a while, then you have to do it."

Mark held her shoulders. "I knew I could count on you to be supportive. Elizabeth, I am willing to have you make the trip with me. You are an important part of my life, you saved me and gave me a new direction and purpose. Whatever is out there for me I want to share it with you."

Elizabeth hugged him tight. "Mark, I would love to. And I would if I could get away from my work here. But that's not even the issue." Elizabeth paced around him. "I think this is something that you need to do on your own. This adventure may take you far beyond into the sea where I can never go. I've learned that in our adventures so far."

Mark nodded and kept silent. Elizabeth was right. But he wanted to reassure her. He took her hands and placed them on his chest over his heart. "Elizabeth, no matter where I go or how long it takes, I will come back to you. I promise."

"I believe you. Come on, let's get you back home."

Elizabeth's eyes glistened as she remembered the first time he left…only to return ten minutes later – a tall and handsome, supple figure rising from the waves and bounding with curiosity for the world. He desired her friendship then, and now her love. She knew that the day he returned to her she would be waiting along the same shores, with the same salty tears, and that their reunion would be the beginning of their forever.

**The End.**

**(A.N: I decided that Mark's discovery of his origins would be better contained in a sequel to this story, when I can recoup my ideas and create new adventures. Real life beckons so I currently can't devote as much time to writing. With time permitting, I will write a sequel in the future. But for now, I hope that I left you with a satisfying conclusion for Mark and Elizabeth. :)**


End file.
